Spiderman: Lucky Shot
by Peechman887
Summary: With things winding down from his battle with Green Goblin, Spiderman tries a normal life, but with the appearence of a new villian, how can spiderman manage to deal with this threat and an even greater problem? Please RR more to come!chap 15 ! Finished
1. Responsibilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Now for all of you kids out there who aren't aware of Spidey's origin here I go.  
  
**ORIGIN** -- Peter Parker, a brilliant high school nerd, was bitten by an experimental spider, while on a field trip with school. The spider was of a unique breed being that it was scientifically enhanced to contain the unique abilities of different spiders. So all of these powers, super strength, agility, speed, ability to stick to and climb walls, along with spinning webs, were transferred to young parker. Desperate for the attention of his long love Mary Jane Watson, parker attended a wrestling competition where the prize money would be used to buy a car. Peter entered the ring under the alias of "The Amazing Spiderman", he wore a dorky looking shirt and sweatpants, along with a ski mask, not his best work. He wrestled the superstar and beat him under 3 minutes, so the manager only gave him 100 dollars for wrestling. Suffice it to say, Parker was mad, and when the manager was robbed a few minutes later, parker let the robber get away. This was a fatal mistake, because that same robber killed his beloved Uncle Ben. After catching the criminal peter donned a new costume and called him self "Spiderman". He's battled a few villains, a major one being the green goblin also known as Norman Osborn. Goblin was Peter's best friend Harry Osborn's Father. Tragically goblin died in a fight with Spiderman, so Harry Osborn, holds an eternal grudge against Spiderman hoping to one day get revenge. And of course the overall moral peter carries with him through all of this, "With great power, comes great Responsibility."  
  
Spiderman Issue #1: Responsibilities  
  
Few clouds moved across the sky, and several seagulls flew past, landing softly on the concrete. Warm rays poured from the sun to comfort the earth, today was just another ordinary day. Well as ordinary as you could expect in New York City. Several cars pulled out of a nearby grocery store, a small figure ran, leaping over several cars, and an explosion occurred, sending a nearby-parked car flying.  
  
New York's favorite web slinger, Spiderman, leaped on top of another car his agile body moving quickly to the hood of the next. The pattern of his suit was barely visible from the speed he was moving, his two white eyes narrowed as he back flipped, landing lightly onto the hood of another parked car. Another explosion, moving several cars out of the way and a man ran towards Spiderman's direction, his arms outstretched and he released a wave of energy from his fists, knocking several more cars over.  
  
"Get back here Spiderman! I'm going to tear you a new one!" He yelled.  
  
It was Herman Schultz, also known as the shocker. His suit was yellow lined, forming a diamond shaped pattern, and parts of his suit were coated in a dark red color. On his hands were two gloves like weapons; he called these his "vibro-shock units". They released concentrated waves of sound that could topple over any opponent. Right now, these pointed at Spiderman.  
  
"C'mon shocker, your too slow to catch me." Spiderman's voice taunted.  
  
Shocker's eyes narrowed. Spiderman was on the roof of a car, and there was no way shocker could miss him. He was right there. Quickly he squeezed the inner part of his glove, emitting the powerful shock wave and destroying the car in front of him. The cars parts flew through the air and hit the cement of the parking lot with a few small clangs. Spiderman had reappeared, and this time, he was on top of a streetlight.  
  
"What did I tell ya? Your too slow and too stupid." Spiderman said again.  
  
"Fine, if you don't wanna fight, maybe some of these people do!" Shocker screamed back.  
  
More shockwaves left the shockers hands, knocking over several cars and people. Spiderman was immediately in the air. He landed on one of the nearby-parked cars and jumped again, his hand catching the hood and spring boarding him forward. A Blue Ford explorer twirled through the air, the hood of the car now facing two small children. The shadow began to cast on their faces, which were now twisted in horror.  
  
A figure dashed under the car at top speed, snatching the two children up and rolling out of the way. The car slammed onto the pavement with a gut- wrenching thud. Spiderman let out a sigh of relief and released the two children, who were escorted by their mother, away. A light smoke rose from the car, and Spiderman finally climbed to his feet, his two white eyes on his mask narrowing.  
  
"You really don't care that you almost just killed those two kids? Do you?" He said, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"What do you think webs?" Shocker cackled, releasing the wave of sound yet again, the explorer was back into the air and slamming into Spiderman. The car finally stopped moving when it met the front of the store, the glass windows shattering into pieces.  
  
Shocker approached the car, blasting it aside with his vibro-shockers. The glass was shattered, blood dripping down to the ground and all over the side of the car. But Spiderman was nowhere in sight. He stepped through the glass, pieces crunching under his boots and he grinned seeing the terrified customers. A man approached him, rubbing his chin nervously and then softly spoke.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said.  
  
Shocker only laughed in reply. It was a deep long laughter and when he was finished, his eyes looked at the man, with a death cold stare.  
  
"You must be a new breed of idiot. You saw what I just did to webs! Now you're going to try and get brave on me too?" Shocker snarled.  
  
Quickly shocker landed a punch on the man, knocking him backwards onto the floor. Blood immediately spurted from his nose, and several people began to rush toward the man's aid.  
  
"I need about...300 thousand, right now." Shocker said to one of the nearby cashiers. The boy did as he was instructed, opening his drawer and shocker smiled to himself.  
  
Down an aisle a few feet away, Spiderman lie on the ground, holding his side and gasping in pain. Blood was all over the floor, and Spiderman reached desperately for the roll of paper towels from the display. He slid up the side of his costume, carefully removing a few shards of glass from his side. With the paper towels, he began to apply pressure to his wounds.  
  
"Psst! PSST!" A voice said from a few feet away.  
  
Spiderman looked in the direction and saw an older looking woman. She wore glasses and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"About as okay as anyone can be after being hit with a car." He groaned.  
  
She helped him clean up his side, gradually stopping the bleeding for the moment. She held down some more paper towels on his body using a plastic bag she had on hand. She finished tightening it and smiled at him.  
  
"There you go." She said.  
  
"Thank you very much." Spiderman replied, "Now for shocker."  
  
With his lightening quick reflexes he leaped on top of the display and then jumped again, curving his body to catch the ceiling. He scrambled toward the front entrance of the store but as he crawled past a display, his web line snagged a bottle of Coca Cola.  
  
"Hurry it up!" Shocker screamed, his vibro shockers glowing.  
  
"Yes sir, just a minute!" The boy yelped.  
  
Shocker cackled again but was silenced as Spiderman dropped down onto the conveyer belt of that particular register. His arms were folded and blood coated his hands but regardless he began to talk.  
  
"'Sup Shock?" He joked.  
  
"How in the hell did you-?" He screamed.  
  
"Look, lets let bygones be bygones. I have a present for you" He said, revealing the Coca Cola Bottle.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked frustrated.  
  
A web line caught shockers arm pulling him close to the register. Spiderman leaped around the other side, tying shocker up for the moment. Quickly he reached for the shockers arm, prying open the side.  
  
"Drink up." Spiderman said, pouring coca cola all inside of the vibro shockers.  
  
The vibro shockers began to spark and hiss, and shocker began to panic. Spiderman jumped, grabbing the line number with a web line and swung himself completely around the register and connecting with shocker in the chest. Shocker flew backward, crashing into small vending machines and plowing through a nearby window and into the street. Glass shards coated the grocery market floor and the young cashier looked at Spiderman and then to the window, his jaw dropped open.  
  
"Spidey you kick ass!" He screamed.  
  
"Um.. Thanks." Spiderman said, regretting pulling off that move because now his back and sides were burning.  
  
Nevertheless he leaped out of the window, carefully avoiding the glass shards and spotted a police cruiser pulling into the parking lot. Quickly he webbed up the shocker, so that he could no longer move, and strung him over the grocery store name before taking off into the sky.  
  
The police all surrounded the shocker and laughed seeing him in that predicament and began to lower him to the ground. Spiderman landed on top of one of the poles and reached under it, grabbing his camera, which he webbed to the side.  
  
"Time to get paid." He grinned, spinning another web line and flying off into the distance.  
  
Several moments later..  
  
The printers and employees of the daily bugle were particularly busy today, with several fires in queens, a burglary right next door, and then Spiderman's apprehension of the shocker.  
  
J. Jonah Jameson sat confidently in his chair, reading today's notes while eating his sandwich. Drops of lettuce fell from his mouth and onto his notebook, which he cursed at and whipped them out the window. With that Parker kid bringing him pictures of Spiderman every other day, today looked like another moneymaker.  
  
"Mr. Jameson? Mr. Parker is here with some photographs for you." A Secretary said then politely stepping back.  
  
"Excellent, send the kid on in here." Jameson replied placing his sandwich onto the table.  
  
Peter Parker entered slowly, clutching a medium sized manila envelope under his arm. He wore a button down plaid shirt and looked extremely exhausted. Jameson extended a hand toward him and Peter went for it. Jameson interrupted.  
  
"The pictures Parker?" he said gruffly.  
  
Peter nodded; feeling extremely stupid for having actually thought Jameson could be an actual person, not just a loudmouth. He handed the folder to him and Jameson immediately asked him to leave.  
  
"Have Lisa cut you a check, keep bringing those pictures in kid." Jameson said, and peter was locked out of the office.  
  
The secretary wrote Peter a check and handed it to him and he smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, you know I really like my job here." Peter said.  
  
"I'm sorry?" The secretary, Lisa asked. "I was just saying I really like my job here." Peter replied.  
  
"I don't think that what we have here is a job, I mean your not officially working for the Bugle or anything.." Lisa added.  
  
"Yeah.. I uh.. Thanks." Peter replied slightly aggravated.  
  
On his way out, Jameson's door flung opened and he bellowed. "Parker what the hell kind of game are you trying to pull?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Jameson? I don't know what your talking about.." Peter instantly replied back.  
  
"These pictures are of a Street Light pole! Last time I checked Spiderman was red and blue and he actually MOVED!" He screamed.  
  
He handed the pictures to peter, which he reluctantly looked at. He was right; you could see the surrounding edge of the glass in a streetlight. Peter must have forgotten to turn the camera around before he webbed it to the pole.  
  
"Your through here! I don't want to see your face around here again!" Jameson bellowed.  
  
He snatched the check out of peters hand and tore it to shreds, embarrassing parker in front of the office full of workers.  
  
The walk home was especially cold that night, a few kids ran by laughing and peter sighed heavily. Once again bad luck had struck him down. On top of being fired, his back was seething in pain; he clutched his side and slowly walked home.  
  
On the way home he began to slowly realize that there was nothing he could have done. Those people's lives were more important than the pictures, so he did the right thing. Or so he tried to convince himself. The only thing there was left to do was to find another photographer job, and he needed to start tomorrow.  
  
The Job Hunt is on! Hopefully Young Spidey can come back from this disappointment and get back in the groove of everyday life. As for Harry back home, how long can young parker keep his Spiderman identity a secret from him? Hope you read next chapter (issue)! I thank all of you for reading, please review. --Peachman 


	2. Opportunities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
-Peachman  
  
Spiderman Issue #2 – Opportunities  
  
Ringing, loud obnoxious ringing. It buzzed through his brain strangling his ears and beckoning him out of his sleep. Peter shot out of bed and reached for the phone in a scrambling panic, answering quickly.  
  
"Hello? Hello?!" He stuttered.  
  
"Peter dear? Did I wake you?" A familiar voice said over the phone.  
  
Aunt May. Peter sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead, wiping the sweat away and then replied.  
  
"Yes aunt may, I was working on a project and fell asleep late last night." He explained.  
  
"Oh I see, I thought that you would be getting ready for work." She said again.  
  
"Well, things aren't exactly going well at the bugle right now, Mr. Jameson had to let me go." Peter answered.  
  
"Oh you poor dear. Well you'll find more work; it's only a matter of time." She paused. "How's things with Harry?" she continued.  
  
Peter cringed. Harry was dark, depressing and cold. He was nothing like his former self. Since his fathers death Harry spends days working at Oscorp probably sorting through his fathers belongings and gearing up to take over the company. They'd barely spoken to each other in over a year. Then again, the absence of Harry gave peters constant coming and going with quick changes easier. With no Harry, it was easier for peter to not worry about someone finding out his identity.  
  
"Harry's alright." He lied. "He's going through a tough time right now, though. He's kind of shutting me out."  
  
"He'll come around." She said, and he could sense the smile in her voice.  
  
"Thank You Aunt May." Peter replied, sitting up and searching for a clock.  
  
"You know peter you really shouldn't stress over.." But her words were lost to him, he had noticed the clock; it was quarter of twelve.  
  
He began to slip into his costume, pulling up the pants until they fit firmly at his waist. He then picked up the shirt part of his costume sliding it over his head while trying to listen to aunt may. He was fully dressed now, with his mask residing just above his nose and he cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry aunt may but I just realized what time it is, I really have to be going." He said.  
  
"Alright take care dear and give me a call later on okay?" She asked. "Sure. Goodbye aunt may." Peter said, hanging up the phone and taking off into the kitchen.  
  
The apartment was relatively clean, except for Harry's room which peter hadn't stepped foot in since he left. He opened the fridge and rummaged through it for a few seconds. There were a few slices of old pizza, which he snatched up and took a huge bite of. Peter made sure that the door to the apartment was locked, he grabbed a backpack off of the nearby coat hanger and stuffed it full of clothes. He tossed it on and headed toward the nearby window, sliding his mask fully on. With one great leap, he left the apartment, soaring through the air like a bird on its first time out of the nest.  
  
A web line caught onto the nearest telephone pole, and he used the force to bring his body around and he flew quickly through the air. Within minutes he had made it into the city, several people gawked in awe as he webbed by them rather quickly. His first task was to get some decent pictures and fast. He landed on a nearby rooftop, webbing the camera carefully into place. He set the timer dial and took off, diving to the city below. Just in time for the first click, he whipped his body around to face the camera.  
  
"Perfect!" He yelped, another web line extending from his hand and catching the rooftop.  
  
He had the pictures he needed. Several excellent ones of Spiderman back flipping in the air. The Mini mart robbers were a plus too, which earned him some more awesome shots. Peter rushed back to the apartment, sliding in through the window and rushing to his dresser. He scrambled through it, trying to find a few phone numbers he had written down a while ago.  
  
"Ah here we go, the Manhattan Metro." He said to himself, tucking the number into his backpack.  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud thrashing noise. It sounded like a bowling ball being thrown down the stairs. Cautiously, still in Spiderman costume, he decided to check it out. He crawled along the ceiling, scanning the hallway for any sign of burglars or villains. Nothing. Just that continuous slamming noise which was also giving him a headache. He inched toward the stairwell and glanced down, seeing what he feared. Harry. Harry was in an uproar and he was trashing the whole apartment. He tipped over several chairs and threw folders through the air. Harry violently kicked the wall leaving an indentation of his nicely polished shoes.  
  
He suddenly stopped, glancing up at the staircase, panting heavily and angrily.  
  
"Pete? Pete is that you?" he snorted  
  
Peter made no reply, he slowly began to crawl backward hoping that his mask would make him invisible. However he wasn't paying attention, and his foot brushed against a painting that was hung on the wall, knocking it down onto the floor. Harry was instantly up the stairs. "Whomever you re I hope you know how to fight, cause I'm going to kick you're a-" he stopped short.  
  
Noone was there. The painting lie still on the floor, and Harry rushed towards peters room. Empty, peters window was open however, and the cool spring breeze blew violently shaking the curtains. Harry narrowed his gaze somewhat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left.  
  
"Were on Washington Street, number 105. What did you say your name was again?" The woman asked.  
  
"Parker, Peter Parker. I have some excellent shots of Spiderman; please tell your boss this." He replied.  
  
"Will do, stop by later Parker, maybe my boss will have a talk with you." She answered.  
  
He hung up the receiver to the payphone. Peter slid the mask from his nose back down to his lower jaw. He was now Spiderman again. He spun another web line and was off again. Washington Street. His mind spoke. His body turned left and he was caught by another gust of wind that lifted him up higher into the sky. He grinned slightly under the mask.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Spiderman yelled.  
  
He released the previous line and spun another, gripping the next firmly and swinging further downward. He was thrown off balance by an explosion from a nearby building, the entire floor giving off black smoke. Spiderman immediately changed his course, swinging towards the flailing building.  
  
"Okay here we go kids!" He yelled, landing on the side.  
  
Firefighters were already on the scene pumping water into the sides, large red flames erupted from the windows. Spiderman watched people flee the building and he suddenly got another great idea. He threw his camera to the nearby building and webbed it firmly.  
  
"Alright, time for some skill." He said, beginning to feel the building shift forward.  
  
His middle and index finger pressed down firmly on his palm and he spun thick web lines, connecting the building under crisis to another nearby building. He got on the other side of the building, securing another side to the opposite building.  
  
"Spiderman!" A firefighter yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"Were still missing one, a Dr. Curt Conners," He said.  
  
"I'm on it!" he replied, dashing into the window.  
  
Spiderman tumbled in, pieces of glass grazing his body and as he landed he remembered his sides. He grabbed them immediately, and groaned loudly.  
  
"Didn't.. think that one through.." he gasped, climbing to his feet.  
  
He continued through the rooms, which interestingly enough were lab rooms. Glass tubes lie everywhere, chemicals doused all over tables and flames danced merrily. Spiderman kicked down one door with a forceful blow, knocking it right off of the hinges.  
  
"Conners! Curt Conners! Where are you?" Spiderman screamed.  
  
Everything was inaudible, bits of wood and plaster fell from the ceiling, and windows exploded around him. Again he called out in desperation.  
  
"Conners!"  
  
"I'm..Here!" a voice yelled.  
  
Spiderman whipped around glancing down the hallway and saw him. He was a man of thirty, dressed in a white lab coat, and missing an arm. He reached toward Spiderman, and Connors arm looked scaly, he had probably been harmed from the fire.  
  
He grabbed the doctor's hand and rushed toward the nearby window, leaping through the glass. Flames scathed Spiderman's arm, causing him to cry out in pain, but nevertheless they were out. The cool New York air greeted them as they began to make their fall, in which case Connors screamed wildly.  
  
"Were going to die! Were done for! Oh sweet god HELP US!" Connors bellowed.  
  
"Shut up!!" Spiderman snapped.  
  
He spun a web line and swung around the building narrowly missing the top half giving way and crumbling down. Gradually they began their descent toward the ground below and landed softly next to the fire engine.  
  
"Thank you so much Spiderman, if there's anything you ever need, just look me up and call me." He said extending his hand.  
  
Spiderman shook it, noticing that the scales that coated his arm up in the building were now gone. He blinked several times, a little uneasy and nodded before taking off. He landed on top of the building nearby, and snatched his camera from the side. The camera had taken 12 pictures, and hopefully some good ones. He retrieved his backpack from under the ledge and took off once again across the city, hoping that his new job hunt would go well and possibly last longer than his last job.  
  
The news office was as busy as he expected, he stepped gingerly into the main room, blinking several times and wondering where to go. He decided to start with the first person he saw.  
  
"Excuse me, I called earlier about the photography job, I was wondering.."  
  
"Down the hall and to the left, you'll see the door, it'll say Heaton. Just knock before you enter." The man answered, then quickly walked past him, heading out the door.  
  
Peter managed a quick "thank you" before the man disappeared and then turned scanning the hallway. He began to walk towards the door, adjusting the collar of his white dress shirt. He finally made it to the door and took a deep breath. He began to knock.  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
Parker did as he was told, entering the room quickly and closing the door behind him. The office was similar to Jameson's except this office was actually clean. 2 of the walls were completely glass, overlooking Manhattan. The other two, were painted a sky blue, and covered in pictures of Spiderman.  
  
"Please have a seat," Mr. Heaton said.  
  
Peter smiled and took it. This man was a complete contrast to Mr. Jameson. For one he was a lot younger, clean-shaven and tall. He smiled a lot as well, and seemed thrilled that peter had shown up.  
  
"I see you've taken notice to The Wall of Spiderman," Heaton chuckled, pointing to the wall on his left.  
  
Peter stared in awe at the photos, which looked oddly familiar. Most of them were newsprint, of Spiderman battling various criminals and flying through the air. Peter recognized these pictures because they were his own.  
  
"You take some of the most amazing pictures I have ever seen Mr. Parker." Heaton began again.  
  
"Thank you sir, I try hard." Peter replied.  
  
"I would like for you to work for us here at the Manhattan Metro." Heaton said again.  
  
"I-I-I'd be glad to, thank you Mr. Heaton." Peter said with a smile.  
  
"Please, just call me Paul." He replied, extending a hand.  
  
Peter shook it and then quickly handed him the envelope he carried with him. Paul took the envelope from him, smiling widely.  
  
"Are these..?" He asked  
  
"Yep, I took them this afternoon, there was a big fire down at the Oscorp Labs. Spidey swooped in and saved a scientist." Peter replied.  
  
"They're terrific Peter. Please take more, give me a call the minute you do. Here's my cell phone number." Paul added, handing him a small white card. "Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
He reached into his back pocket, retrieving his wallet. After grabbing several bills he handed the money to peter who only stared in disbelief.  
  
"That's for you son. You deserve it." Paul said.  
  
Peter shook hands with Paul one last time before exiting the room. He tucked the card into his dress pants and then stopped to count the money. Four hundred twenty five dollars. This is triple what Jameson used to pay him, and this was only for 6 of the twelve pictures he took. The other six hadn't been fully developed yet. Peter couldn't contain his excitement.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through Peter's veins as he ran across building tops and leaped high into the air, the wind rushing at his face. At the last moment he would spin a web line and swing himself up towards the clouds, laughing merrily all of the way. Given that this wasn't a perfect time for him to be web slinging without his costume on, but peter couldn't contain his happiness.  
  
"I finally get a decent break!" he screamed, pumping his legs through the air to bring him up for the next web line.  
  
He caught the line and landed on the rooftop of his apartment building. He quickly made his way down the stairs, digging his keys out of his pockets. If hurry was still around, peter wanted to make sure he entered just as normally as possible. He finally unlocked the door and was greeted to a surprisingly clean apartment. He stepped gingerly inside, his eyes darting from one corner to the next, looking for any sign of harry.  
  
"Harry? Are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Pete, just gimme a sec. I'm changing." Harry replied from upstairs.  
  
"Okay, cool." Peter said to himself, setting his backpack down on the floor.  
  
Every bit of the apartment was spotless, all of the clothes that were everywhere, all of the dishes and broken glass were all gone. Peter grinned suddenly and started toward the fridge. He opened it quickly and smiled seeing it was actually full. For the first time, probably since thanksgiving, it was full.  
  
"I see you're admiring my cleanup," Harry said, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I would've done it myself, but I've been kind of busy with work. Plus, the whole money factor, which isn't really a factor anymore." Peter said with a grin.  
  
He dug the bills out of his pocket and showed Harry, explaining the whole story of how he lost a job and got another one the next day.  
  
"That's awesome Pete." Harry said. "Listen, we've kind of been invited to a play on Brookline street. It's near that Manhattan Metro place, like two streets away. What do you say? Will you go?"  
  
"I'm not sure Harry, its really not my scene.." Peter began.  
  
"M.J. will be there." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Just for support you know. She's always wanted to act on Broadway."  
  
With things looking up for Peter Parker at the moment, how will his first meeting with Mary Jane Watson since the funeral of Norman Osborn effect him? Now that peter has a new job, things should get easier for him right? Well Evils a foot in the next exciting chapter (issue) of Spiderman!!! Thanks, Please Review! --Peachman 


	3. Abilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peachman  
  
Spiderman Issue #3 - Abilities  
  
It was exactly what he didn't need first thing in the morning. It was a mugging on his way to work. In a quick change Spiderman was on the scene, pounding on two muggers. With a quick uppercut, one slammed against a brick wall. The camera flashed, perfectly capturing the scene, and Spiderman back flipped over the second mugger. He landed a perfect windmill kick, sending the second mugger into several trashcans, putting him down for the count.  
  
"Thank you Spiderman!" The woman yelped.  
  
"No problem." He replied back, webbing the two muggers to the wall.  
  
He was off again, webbing his way toward the Manhattan Metro office. He landed a block away, atop of another building. Quickly he unraveled the clothing he had webbed up. He slipped his dress shirt on over his Spiderman costume, slipping on a pair of dress pants and removing his mask. Once he was all set, he hopped down off of the building, landing in an alleyway softly.  
  
He walked past a small newsstand, glancing at the different newspapers. There was his picture of Spiderman, saving Curt Conners from the fire at the Oscorp labs. He reluctantly glanced at the daily bugle, and found another picture of himself. It was taken yesterday; apparently someone had snapped a picture when he was web slinging. But he wasn't wearing his costume. He felt his stomach drop and his mind began to race.  
  
"Photo by.. Eddie Brock?" he said to himself.  
  
He shook his head aggravated and stormed over to Manhattan Metro. He was up in Paul's office in minutes and handed him the latest Spiderman pictures.  
  
"These are great peter. Front page material!" Paul exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but the bugle caught Spiderman swinging around without any costume." Peter grumbled still uneasy.  
  
"Don't you worry about the bugle. That Brock is an amateur." Paul replied.  
  
"Thanks Paul." Peter said, standing and heading for the exit.  
  
"Peter, here's your pay." Paul said, waving him back.  
  
Peter stepped forward, accepting his payment gratefully. Another four hundred dollars. He smiled and thanked Paul Heaton again before exiting his office for the day. He was back on the street, and didn't bother changing back into Spiderman. He strolled down Washington Street; he had another two and a half hours before the play started.  
  
"Great, two hours for everything that could go wrong to go wrong." Peter snorted, walking to a nearby hot dog stand. It was now nearing twelve o'clock, with an hour before the play. Peter had eaten three hot dogs, and drank two sodas. He'd been through every small shop on the strip except for the "Rave" store. He decided just to head to the theatre, no reason to just stick around. Several pigeons flew overhead, and the breeze lifted peters hair slightly, gently moving it. He smiled lightly and examined the front of the theatre. It read "The Federal Theatre". It was a fairly sized theatre, lined in gold borders and he windows were spotless.  
  
Ten minutes passed and Harry finally showed up, he had a young girl with him. She was blonde and wore small black glasses. She and Harry looked pretty friendly; they spoke in small whispers, but stopped when they reached peter.  
  
"Hey Pete. This is Liz Allen." Harry said glancing from Peter to Liz.  
  
"Hi, its nice to finally meet you." Liz said.  
  
"Thanks, I uh haven't heard much about you. Although I believe that we all graduated together." Peter said.  
  
"Yes that's right! I remember you! You punched flash Thompson out senior year!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
Peter and Harry both laughed for a minute or so. They finally entered the theatre; it was dark and smelled new. There were T-shirts for sale that read "Carmen: starring Mary Jane Watson" Peter smiled, and at the same time he cringed. All of those feelings for M.J. were back in full roar and his head was cloudy again. He felt as if he were back in high school all over again, the constant questions began to plague his mind.  
  
"Hey Pete, our seats are this way." Harry said, showing him the entrance.  
  
The trio made their way all the way down front, passing several people who seemed to be envious of their seats. Peter smiled to himself, he felt powerful. Not that whole powerful feeling he felt when he had the costume on, but a rich powerful. It scared him for several moments. Harry sat in the middle, with Liz on his right and peter on the left, peter taking the end aisle seat. Soon enough the lights dimmed and on came several people reading off the whole background information, which peter didn't really get into. He noticed a man sitting beside Liz who had begun snapping pictures. Peter scoffed turning his head away and back toward the stage.  
  
"And now our story continues." The man on stage said, stepping behind the curtain.  
  
The curtains opened and there stood Mary Jane, in a ruby colored gown, her hair flowing majestically. She smiled nervously at the audience and began to talk, getting into her part. Peter remembered her for this, each time Mary Jane would get into character; her eyes would make sort of a flickering motion. She would grin, much like a small girl who had been scolded for taking snacks before dinner.  
  
"Peter she's amazing isn't she?" Harry asked leaning over to him.  
  
"Breathtaking." Peter answered.  
  
It was hard for him to concentrate on the actual plot of the play, all he knew was that Mary Jane was the lead, and her character's name was Carmen. She had many suitors after her heart and didn't know which to pick.  
  
"Figures, it's exactly like real life." He muttered to himself.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Peter replied back.  
  
About halfway through the play, Mary Jane glanced down towards the front of the audience, and caught peters gaze. Neither of them moved, they just stared, and it seemed like they'd never escape each others stare.  
  
"Well Carmen?" The Actor asked her.  
  
Mary Jane did not respond. She was staring down at peter who had snapped out of his gaze. He carefully directed her attention back to the actor, and she giggled a little. She continued her part. Intermission Hit.  
  
Harry yawned loudly.  
  
"Pete, what do you say you and I go grab some drinks eh?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Harry." Peter replied standing from his chair.  
  
Peter saw the man with the camera reloading his film. He scowled a little and then followed Harry out into the lobby. Peter glanced toward two double doors near a staircase; it read "Actors and Crew Only". Peter walked past Harry and to one of the stands.  
  
"I'll take one." Peter said to the merchant.  
  
"We've only got smalls left." He replied.  
  
"Fine by me." Peter said handing him the twenty-five dollars.  
  
"Pete you're going to look ridiculous, why did you buy that thing?" Harry asked, handing him his soda.  
  
"I've got to see her," Peter said, slipping on the shirt, which fit incredibly too small. "Just give my drink to Liz, I'm sure she's thirsty." "I already bought her a drink!" Harry yelled to him as he walked away.  
  
"So say you got her two!" Peter yelled back, walking through the double doors.  
  
The back room of the theatre was dark as night, several people walked through and didn't say a word to him. He pushed past a group of actors and headed towards another set of doors. One of them read "costumes".  
  
Peter knocked softly. "M.J.?"  
  
"Try next door, in makeup." A soft voice said from behind the door.  
  
"Thanks" Peter replied moving down the hallway.  
  
The Costume door opened and an orange glove gripped the door handle, slamming the door hard and following it with a small cackle.  
  
"M.J.?" Peter asked again and the makeup room door opened.  
  
"Peter!" a voice yelled, and then a body lunged into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
Mary Jane giggled merrily and looked up at peter, releasing him from her hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you,.. how did you get back here?" She asked smiling widely.  
  
"Bought a shirt, walked back here." He laughed.  
  
She smiled again, that same smile that made him feel like he could defeat eight green goblins. He smiled back and then the director butted in.  
  
"Intermission ends in thirty seconds." The director said.  
  
"Well I'd better get back, Harry and Liz are waiting." Peter said  
  
"Yeah, Maybe we can all go out for something to eat after the show." Mary Jane added.  
  
Peter nodded and then headed back towards the main lobby. He rushed through the doors and slid the small t-shirt up and over his head, heading back toward his seat. The lights dimmed once again and he took his seat next to Harry.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can all go get something to eat afterwards." Peter replied with a grin.  
  
The show started back up again and Mary Jane was astonishing. She nailed every emotion that was supposed to be there. She didn't miss a single line. She smiled every time she locked eyes with Peter. Everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Peter glanced over to see that the photographer was not taking any pictures. He blinked several times out of curiosity and took a sip of his soda that Harry had bought for him. And then Peter felt like he was shaking.  
  
"Spider-sense." He thought to himself. "But what's wrong?"  
  
He glanced around the room and saw it. A small metallic object had slit the wire connecting the lighting to the ceiling. The object flew out of sight and now the real danger sense set in. The row of lights began to rapidly approach the stage floor, several screams echoing throughout the audience. Peter was on his feet, using the first row seats as leverage he leaped onto the stage, rolling a few times and then catching the lighting row as he stood up. Mary Jane glanced up at him in absolute awe and he realized what he had just done, everyone in the audience was staring at him and the photographer made a grab at his camera. Quickly Peter let the row of lights slide off of his hands and come crashing down on top of him rolling the opposite way of Mary Jane. The lights had just missed her.  
  
"Oh my god! Peter!" She wailed, coming to his aid.  
  
This seemed to be a mistake, because his sight was starting to blur and mold together. He coughed several times, clutching the sides of his head. He wanted nothing more than to stay awake but he was slipping into unconsciousness. Several crewmembers rushed out, lifting the lighting off of peter and they tried to help him to his feet.  
  
"Get this kid an ambulance!" One of the crewmen yelled.  
  
"He's going to need a lot more than that!"  
  
Peter sluggishly lifted his head to see a glider, a purple metallic glider and a demon on top of it. It was a man in an orange hood with a cape, face paler than the dead and eyes on fire to be more exact. He cackled maniacally and threw several orange orbs, which exploded on the stage, knocking Peter, M.J., and the crewmen back and off of their feet. The audience began to flee for the doors, screaming and wailing.  
  
"That's right! RUN! Run for your lives! Where's your Spiderman to save you?!" The orange caped terror cackled.  
  
"He's.. Ugh.." Peter choked out, before his vision went black and he faded out into the land of unconsciousness.  
  
With a new villain on the scene and Spiderman out of action, how can the citizens of New York possibly finish watching Mary Jane's awesome performance? What does this new villain want? What is his agenda? Sorry to cut you short guys but this is all until next chapter (Issue)! Thanks, Please review! –Peach man 


	4. Utilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peachman  
  
Spiderman Issue #4 – Utilities  
  
An obnoxious cackling could be heard in the distance. Peter sat up in a daze wondering where he could possibly be and who was laughing. The ground he was lying on was surprisingly gray, and sandy. A few rocks rolled from the wind that picked up, some sand lifted into the air. He looked around for any sign of his friends and found nothing but the white fog that came to greet him.  
  
"Hello?" Peter asked.  
  
The shadow of a figure moved into the fog, it remained silent and didn't say anything, it let out another cackle, which made peter stumble backward and onto the sandy ground again. Peter was on his feet, now irritated. He lunged at the shadow while screaming,  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
A metallic green hand caught his fist before it connected. The mist began to clear and there stood his worse fear come back to life. Norman Osborn glared at him, blood still trickling down his mouth. Peter's jaw dropped, and he attempted to free himself from Norman's grasp.  
  
"Let me go Osborn!" Peter yelped.  
  
"Peter," He began.  
  
Peter didn't want to hear it, he wanted to free himself and run as fast as he could. He wasn't prepared to deal with this again he needed to get away. His mind was in a haze; he was in no condition to fight.  
  
"It's time to wake up. Its time to die."  
  
Peter shot out of his sleep, nearly hitting his head off of one of the crewmen, who stared at him awkwardly. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he panted heavily. His legs were twisted beneath a hefty crewman. Peter glanced at him and then back to the man carrying him.  
  
"It was a dream. Thank god it was only a dream." He sighed to himself.  
  
His peace of mind did not last long, an orange orb flew down from the ceiling, landing in front of the crewmen and exploding instantly. This caused the men who were carrying peter to drop him hard on the floor. Peter rolled away, and made it under the large black curtain. However, he could hear the cackles, and the screaming of the people still left in side.  
  
"Yes that's it! Scream just like that! HAHA! I LOVE IT!" "Why are you doing this?" a man yelled.  
  
"Because I can."  
  
Another explosion and a few screams. Peter tried not to concentrate on that, just on doing a quick change into his costume. He threw his clothing up to the ceiling and webbed it firmly. He slid on his mask and ran out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Ah, finally!" The orange-cloaked figure yelled.  
  
He whipped his glider around, flying towards Spiderman, a grin spreading from ear to ear on his face. Spiderman was not impressed; he quickly spun a web line and swung forward towards the villain.  
  
"Want to tell me who you are?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Lets see how you do, if you can land a punch on me, then I'll tell you my name!" He screamed, throwing razor sharp objects from the inside of his cloak.  
  
They looked like daggers, but soon lost an overcoat and were spinning rapidly towards him. That's when it hit him; they were exactly like the weapons green goblin used against him. The pumpkin bombs, the razor bats, he even had the glider. Peter grinned from under his mask.  
  
"You call yourself a villain?" He asked as he released his web line, back flipping and avoiding two razor bats.  
  
The bats flew off into the distance and found their home on the side of the stage. Spiderman caught another web line and brought himself up, towards the "Green Goblin knockoff".  
  
"Your just some cheap knockoff of another Goblin I know!" Spiderman said, whipping himself around and going after the man on the glider.  
  
"See if he would ever do this," The goblin turned around, his glider directed towards Spiderman, and he extended a hand at him.  
  
The cloaked villains index finger began to spark and generate energy, and he grinned, there was no way of avoiding it. Spiderman tried his best to be evasive, but he was hit by a small shot of electricity. Pain tore through his body, and it seemed like he had been zapped with a thousand small jolts. He sailed towards the seats below, the pain blinding his senses. He connected with the tops of several chairs and rolled over, lost in the aisles.  
  
"This is the Amazing Spiderman? Pfft! What a joke!" the orange-cloaked vigilante scoffed. Several photos snapped and the villain took no effort to stop it. He merely smiled, posed and began to laugh hysterically. Spiderman groaned heavily and began to sit up, and try and get himself off of the floor. He glanced up, seeing the man on the glider and the photographer snapping pictures.  
  
"Oh that's it!" He yelled, extending a hand up toward the ceiling.  
  
Nothing happened. He pressed down on his palm again, and no webbing emitted from his palms. Wide-eyed, Spiderman began to frantically slam on his palms, begging for his webbing to work again. (*Note* I personally did not like the fact that his webbing wasn't organic, so if this sounds a little awkward, well please excuse it, thanks.) The Goblin rip off began to throw numerous pumpkin bombs down on the ground, sending nearby seats sky high.  
  
"Gotta move spidey! MOVE!" Spiderman yelled, diving to his right and avoiding another pumpkin bomb.  
  
"C'mon, fight me like a man!" The cloaked villain yelled.  
  
"Sure thing," Spiderman replied, as he leaped on top of a chair.  
  
From the crouch, Spiderman attempted to jump at the goblin, but his agility appeared to be gone as well. He hit the carpeted floor hard, feeling blood beginning to leak from his lip. He struggled to pull himself up, groaning and listening for the goblin. The camera flashed yet again, causing Spiderman more aggression.  
  
"This is pathetic." The goblin said, hopping off of his glider.  
  
Spiderman rose and threw a punch but it felt hollow. The punch had no power behind it, and the goblin easily blocked it. He grinned maliciously, his red eyes glowing like wildfire and threw his own solid punch. He caught Spiderman under the chin and sent him flying backward onto the floor. Another flash of the camera.  
  
"No strength, no speed, no webs, no clever remarks." The goblin cackled.  
  
"Got to.. get away.. my powers aren't working!" Spiderman choked out, crawling across the floor.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. A shiver ran up Spiderman's spine, and he became more alert. He felt powerful again and back flipped high into the air, landing behind the goblin. He tapped the goblin on the shoulder and when he turned, he landed a rough punch square in the side of the head. The goblin sailed forward and slammed against the floor. He breathed heavily, glaring down at the goblin, he didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
  
"What's you're name?" He demanded. "The Hobgoblin!" The goblin screamed hopping to his feet.  
  
"So you are a rip-off." Spiderman joked.  
  
"No, I'm more lethal than your previous goblin!" Hobgoblin laughed, throwing numerous pumpkin bombs everywhere.  
  
Bits of plastic and metal flew everywhere, and hobgoblin was already on his glider flying out of the theatre. Spiderman was on his tail, running full force and spinning a web line and swinging closer to him.  
  
"This is more like it." He said to himself.  
  
Suddenly a feeling hit Spiderman, a sort of sinking nauseous feeling. He released his web line, landing heavily in the main lobby in a heap. He groaned heavily, clutching his head. He felt weak again, like his powers had been pulled right out of him. He managed to lift his head to see the Hobgoblin flying away and laughing merrily. The goblin disappeared into the streets of New York, leaving Spiderman on the floor of the lobby by himself.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry asked Mary Jane.  
  
"I don't know everyone got rushed out of there as quick as possible. As far as I know, the lighting crew was carrying him out. I couldn't believe he saved me!" Mary Jane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Jumping on stage like that! What a guy!" Liz remarked.  
  
"That's Pete for you, always putting on a show." Harry added.  
  
"Did you guys order already?" a voice asked from behind them.  
  
Peter walked up to them, his white dress shirt snugly buttoned. A cut on the corner of his mouth was clearly visible, and it was questioned when he took a seat beside them. He explained it was from the lighting; one of the bulbs had come loose and smacked him in the face.  
  
"You okay?" Mary Jane asked him.  
  
"I am now. I'm starving though." Peter replied back.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, I just wanted to know if I could get an interview." A man said from behind peter.  
  
Peter turned to see the same photographer from earlier. He was smiling cleverly and had a notepad and pen out. He was a big guy, with a body builder stature.  
  
"No thanks." Peter replied turning back to his friends and his dinner menu.  
  
"You sure? I got some great pictures, even some of Spiderman." The man added.  
  
"I said no thanks." Peter snapped.  
  
"Your loss Pete. I'll do an interview." Harry said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Eddie. Eddie Brock." The photographer said.  
  
"Look Brock, how about you take a hike." Peter said again.  
  
"Wait a minute, your Peter parker aren't you? The guy Jameson fired for such garbage pictures!" Eddie screamed.  
  
Peter could feel his adrenaline rushing, but with his spider powers on the fritz, he didn't dare attempt to fight this guy. His best bet was to just let it slide.  
  
"Peter, ignore him. Lets just have a nice dinner." Mary Jane said.  
  
"Sounds fine by me." Peter replied.  
  
"Worked out better for me anyway, I can take all the pictures of Spiderman I want now. Better than the ones this loser ever took." Brock added in again.  
  
"Look back off of my friend." Harry said, a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
Brock backed off and gradually found someone else to interview. The four resumed their peaceful dinner and all of them ate plenty. Before peter knew it, the night was over, and Mary Jane needed to catch her cab home. He walked her to the curb and the two stood silent, awaiting a yellow cab.  
  
"Sorry M.J. you know about the play." Peter finally said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. I'm just thankful that you saved my life. Peter your always saving me." She said, her voice kind of trailing off.  
  
He wanted to but couldn't. So many factors were in his way, all of those same old questions about putting his loved ones in danger. At the same time his body was telling him to kiss her, to just step forward and hold her. His brain was fighting back though, and causing his body to kind of shift back and forth.  
  
"Are you alright?" M.J. asked. "Yeah, I just. I.." He trailed off.  
  
The cab pulled up and peter reached forward grabbing the backseat handle. He opened the door carefully as to not hit her, and then made eye contact. She smiled, and he returned it.  
  
"Thanks for coming." She said.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me." He said.  
  
The two hugged and she entered the cab, speeding off into the distance. Harry and Liz had taken off for the night, so this left peter to ponder what to do next. He figured some web slinging was out, since his powers had begun acting up earlier. He turned the opposite way and began to head for his apartment, hoping for a decent nights sleep.  
  
Things are starting to heat up with peter and Mary Jane again. But as Peter said before, he cannot jeopardize her life because of his secret guise as Spiderman. Now with Hobgoblin to tangle with and his powers against him, how can peter put a stop to the menace in orange? Find out what happens next chapter (issue)! Thanks, please review --Peachman 


	5. Hostilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peachman  
  
Spiderman Issue #5 – Hostilities  
  
"Okay, so this next left will take me right to Curt's lab." Spiderman said to himself, as he swung through the city.  
  
He decided to chance it today; maybe it was just a stress glitch that triggered his power loss last night. So to check it out, he was going to find Curt Conners. Last night when he finally got home, he did some research on Harry's computer about Conners, and it seems that he specialized in genetics. So maybe he would know what was causing the spider powers to fault like that.  
  
Another swing to the right and he landed on top of a small apartment. Works in lab down at the Landen College. So he decided to check there first, seeing as the Oscorp lab was still in ruins. Atop the building Spiderman walked towards the edge, facing the college. He crouched down and studied the parking lot. Only two cars, hopefully one was Conners. Suddenly his spider sense kicked in. The birds that were flying by froze in slow motion; a small flyer inched its way in the wind. Spiderman looked around quickly for the threat and found it. There was Eddie Brock, on the ground below with his camera pointed at Spiderman.  
  
"Weird, why would my spider sense go off because of a regular person. Well then again Brock was a jerk yesterday." Spiderman said to himself.  
  
He pointed his hand down towards Brock and applied pressure with his middle and index fingers. A stream of webbing shot out and connected with his camera perfectly. Spiderman whipped his arm back, wrenching the camera from Brock's hands and sending it flying through the air.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that! You son of a-" But he trailed off as he ran down the street.  
  
"Serves him right." Spiderman said, leaping down from the building.  
  
About halfway down, he felt that nauseous feeling again, and his head began to twirl. He was seeing in double vision and began to yell. Spiderman was in a panic, reaching for any surface that he could hang onto with no success. His hands would not stick to any side of the building he merely scraped his hands and screamed more. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding against his chest, this was it he was done for, and there was nothing he could do. Suddenly his adrenaline heightened further and instinctively his hand spun a web line, and he caught it, flipping high into the air and landing in front of Landen College.  
  
Spiderman made his way in the college through an open window on the side; he quietly entered the classroom and webbed a camera in the far right corner of the room. This coming and going of his powers made him uneasy. Any criminal could just come by and if his powers glitched again, he'd be done for. He decided to stick to the ceiling when he entered the hallway. He made his way to the lab in minutes and dropped down pushing opening the door slowly.  
  
"Hello?" Spiderman asked.  
  
No one responded so he continued onward. He walked past several lab benches naming the chemicals to himself. He entered the second lab room to find a man in a lab coat mixing a few chemicals and examining slides under a microscope. Spiderman knocked politely and the man turned, it was in fact Curt Conners. He smiled warmly and greeted Spiderman.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Curt said.  
  
"Yeah, formally and not avoiding burning building mass." Spiderman said, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
They both laughed and stopped shortly afterward. Spiderman examined what curt was doing, and curt finally explained it to him.  
  
"There was an accident where I lost my arm." Curt said, showing him. "I think I've invented something that will in fact manipulate reptile rejuvenation and allow me to grow my arm back."  
  
"That's incredible!" Spiderman exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you, it's a lot of hard work. In some ways its my fault that the Oscorp lab burned down. The genetic recombinator wouldn't turn off. That's the machine that's going to repair my arm." Curt continued.  
  
"Oh. I see." Spiderman replied.  
  
"So what can I do for you?" Curt asked.  
  
"Well you see, I've been having a share of glitches in my powers yesterday and some today." Spiderman said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I read it in the paper this morning." Curt said, lifting his newspaper from the table.  
  
Spiderman read the headline, "Wimpy Webs is out, Gobby's in Office."  
  
"Very interesting pictures." Curt grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that guy brocks a real ass." Spiderman said, getting aggravated.  
  
"So how are you going to deal with this new goblin?" Curt asked him, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Don't know, but if my powers aren't working, there's nothing I can do." Spiderman replied.  
  
"Well let's take a small blood sample, and ill examine your cells, just to see what's going on." Curt said.  
  
Spiderman rolled up his arm sleeve and allowed the doctor to take a small blood sample and waited patiently for him to examine his cells. It seemed like forever before the doctor even let out a small "Hmm.."  
  
"Well what's the verdict? Am I finally done for?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry. It seems that your body has been introduced some powerful force that reacted with your spider powers. That's just one theory. Another theory is that maybe your body is rejecting the spider traits. Or that this is the final stage in developing your powers." Curt explained.  
  
"So there's nothing I can do?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Well if there was a force, it should end promptly. If it's just a matter of developing or rejecting, there's nothing you can do." He answered.  
  
"Damn," Spiderman replied. "The only 'force' I know of is when that goblin zapped me. He used electricity from his gloves."  
  
"I don't think that would have any effect on you. It was just electrical current. But how long was it before your powers started glitching from when he shocked you?" Curt asked.  
  
Spiderman hesitated for a minute and then looked to him. "Immediately."  
  
"Then that must be it!" Curt exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Doc. Listen I've got to be going, the goblins around and I can't let him destroy the city. Thanks again, I'll see you around!" Spiderman said, leaping out of the window.  
  
In only forty-five minutes Peter had made it back to his apartment and fully changed when he noticed a message on his answering machine. The small red button blinked repeatedly at him and he reluctantly pressed it. A small beep and a voice came on.  
  
"Peter dear? This is Aunt May I was just calling to see where you are, it's a little bit after eight. If your going to be late just give me a call, I'll be here. Bye I love you." Beep.  
  
"Shit." Peter seethed.  
  
How could he forget? How could he do this to her? He kept thinking. In an instant he was back in his costume and webbing his way towards Aunt May's. He would occasionally land on a rooftop and run at top speed, then dive off and catch another web line.  
  
He had neared her house when he spotted him again. About 7 houses down Brock was kneeling down, perched under some cardboard box on the rooftop, his camera pointed at Spiderman.  
  
"Look, I've had enough of you!" Spiderman screamed.  
  
Spiderman landed on the rooftop, and stormed over to Brock, feeling incredibly annoyed. He reached down, heaving the box from off of Brock. Eddie stared up at Spiderman in absolute dread, his face being shadowed from the hero standing over him.  
  
"You make me look bad Brock, enough is enough with your pictures." Spiderman said, snatching his camera.  
  
"Give that back you creep!" Eddie yelled, swinging a fist at Spiderman.  
  
"Ooh so now you want to fight me? My agent is definitely going to hear of this!" Spidey joked, back flipping out of the way.  
  
Eddie attempted at punching again and of course missed. The two tangoed for a few seconds when behind the house, the Hobgoblin emerged. His arms were folded, his orange cloak flowing majestically in the wind. The Hobgoblins glider came to a small hover and he began to cackle.  
  
"Oh SPIDERMAN!" He yelled.  
  
"You again!" Spiderman exclaimed.  
  
"Alright! Hobgoblin's here to save the day!" Eddie sneered.  
  
"Shut up Brock." Hobgoblin snapped.  
  
"Alright kids, time to go to bed," Spiderman said, webbing both of their mouths with expertise.  
  
The two struggled for a few minutes, but he didn't give them a chance to free themselves. Spiderman webbed up Brock with ease, letting him roll to the foot of the roof. He turned to Hobgoblin next who had already freed himself of the webbing. He reached into his cloak and revealed the razor bats, which he flung immediately. Spiderman slowly back flipped, and the wave of unease hit him. His hand slipped off of the rooftop, and his agility seemed to drop right out of him. So he tumbled, and slammed face first into the roof, catching the edge at the last second.  
  
"How'd that feel webs?!" Hobgoblin yelled, reaching into his pouch for more.  
  
This is exactly what he feared; losing his powers in a battle this close to home. If Hobgoblin were to throw any pumpkin bombs, these houses were done for. Not to mention a stray razor bat, flying and landing in Aunt May's house. The thoughts were too much for Spiderman who was still attempting to pull himself up.  
  
"Your finished Spiderman!" Eddie yelled to him.  
  
"I thought I.. told you to shut up!" He screamed back.  
  
The adrenaline pumped through his veins and he was back on his feet once more, his agility and strength back in tact. Hobgoblin reached for a pumpkin bomb but his hand was webbed up. He looked from his hand to Spiderman with horrified eyes.  
  
"You blow this house up, you lose your hand. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?" Spiderman asked.  
  
The gliders wings shifted a bit and two missiles dropped down, pointed at him. The metallic ends were glinting in the sun and the goblin grinned once more.  
  
"Didn't think of that did you?" He asked.  
  
"Crap. Double Crap." Spiderman whined.  
  
The two missiles fired, but Spiderman wasn't quick enough to stop them, instead he back flipped, hoping the missiles would become stray and just sail off, running out of gas. Unluckily for him, the missiles struck the end of the roof and sent him flying into the middle of the street, scraping his arm along the sidewalk. Brock landed on top of the mailbox near the end of the lawn, screaming in pain.  
  
The fire spread quickly across the roof, dancing maliciously and spreading to the next roof. Spiderman was slowly climbing to his feet, and beginning to look up when he realized Brock had freed himself. He was running at Spiderman with the remainder of the mailbox raised over his head.  
  
"Your serious?" Spiderman questioned.  
  
"Just give up!" Eddie screamed taking a swing.  
  
Spiderman ducked down, catching Eddie off guard with a clean sweep of his foot. The photographer fell hard on the ground, the mailbox landing with a small thud. Spiderman picked Brock up with ease, hoping that his spider strength would stay in tact for just a few moments.  
  
From the smoke of the fire Hobgoblin emerged, his glider flying at top speed down toward Spiderman. The small openings of the glider began to launch small spiked disks down toward the webbed champion, but Hobgoblin failed to notice brock tumbling toward him through the air.  
  
Brock hit the goblin head on, perfect positioning. Now the goblin couldn't see, and his glider was spinning out of control, and he was heading back toward the city. Spiderman sighed in relief, now rid of his troublesome duo for the moment. He ran towards the first house and kicked the door down solidly.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?!" He screamed inside.  
  
No one answered him, but he could hear the fire engines off in the distance. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from the kitchen of the house he was in and coated the living room with its powder. When all of the flame seemed to be under control, He decided it was best to leave and head to Aunt May's.  
  
Spiderman dashed out through a nearby window and booked it across the backyards leading to his Aunt's home. When he finally made it past all of the backyards, he quickly leaped into his bedroom window, slamming it shut behind him. He slipped on some of his clothing that he had left behind and hurried downstairs to see aunt may. Peter started down the stairs and called out to his aunt.  
  
"Aunt May!" He yelled.  
  
"Peter dear is that you?" She asked from the kitchen.  
  
He started toward her voice, taking several short breaths and then pushing through the doors to see her. She smiled warmly at him and he gave her a deep hug. He felt awful about having forgotten about his dinner arrangements with her. She understood that he was busy with his new work, and needed time to recuperate from his transition. He thanked her for understanding.  
  
"There was a fire a few houses down," Peter began.  
  
"Oh my heavens! I hope that the Stevens' are alright!" May said, glancing out her window uneasy.  
  
"Don't worry about it Aunt May, There wasn't anyone home." Peter answered, taking a sip of his lemonade.  
  
"Oh? How do you know that?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.. the.. old Police radio of Uncle Bens was on when I went to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom before I came down to see you. I had to go really bad." Peter quickly replied.  
  
"You were quiet coming in, I barely heard a thing. Its my old age I guess." She answered, pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven.  
  
"I heard Spiderman helped put out the fire too." Peter added.  
  
"Ooh that Spiderman! He's a menace! I was reading the Daily.." Aunt may began.  
  
Her words were lost to peter. He didn't want to hear about how horrible of a person he was. How his fight for justice was so unappreciated by someone so close to him. How everyone can believe everything printed about him, mainly the bad. How he can't tell or be with the one person he loves because of his secret identity. He was out there risking his life every single day and still at the end of the day he felt unwanted and somewhat alone.  
  
And there you have it. With Hobgoblin making frequent appearances and Brock tailing Spiderman throughout the city, is it possible for Peter Parker just to have a normal day doing nothing? As for his powers glitching, was Dr. Conners right? Is this side effect temporary or is it something more lethal? Find out next chapter (Issue)! Thanks please review, --Peachman 


	6. Probabilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peach man  
  
Spiderman Issue #6 – Probabilities  
  
Another slanderous headline, and it read "Hobgoblin Topples Spiderman!" Trash, filth, absolute garbage. Peter crumbled the newspaper up and threw it in the trash, storming up to his room. He whipped the door open and immediately began to dig through his clothing for his costume. He had just gotten out of the shower and already he was hopping back into his suit and gearing up for another day of busting baddies. He had his suit on in seconds and swung out of his window, catching the cool spring breeze as he webbed his way through the city.  
  
Hunger struck him and he decided to pay the nearby drive through a visit. He ordered a large cheeseburger and some fries and the intercom and crawled up the side of the fast food place. He precisely lowered himself to the window, upside down and waited for the teller to answer.  
  
"That will be $4.66—holy shi-!" The teller screamed.  
  
"Ah ah ah, there are children in the car behind me. Don't want to be mouthing off with young ears around." Spiderman replied.  
  
Spiderman handed the teller a five-dollar bill and the teller handed him his food. Spiderman took the back and swung upward, leaving the fast food place and the shocked teenaged teller behind.  
  
"Don't you want your change?" The teen asked.  
  
Spiderman found a comfortable spot on top of a nearby building and began to eat. He scarfed down his fries and was halfway through his burger when he heard it. A huge explosion erupted from an apartment complex a block away, the shockwave knocking Spiderman off of his feet and back onto the roof. His spider sense was in a roar, alerting him of every danger within a mile of him and he sat up, ready for action. From the fire the cloaked vigilante emerged, cackling madly.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to ya!" Hobgoblin screamed, flying away at top speed.  
  
Spiderman glanced over to the apartment, which was now on fire and squinted his eyes to see it. Eddie Brock was dangling from the windowsill, screaming his lungs out. Hesitantly Spiderman spun a web line and launched himself in the apartment cursing himself for actually helping Brock. He landed on the nearby building and yelled to the photographer.  
  
"Hey Brock! Need a hand?" he asked.  
  
"Sp- Spiderman! This is your fault!" Brock screamed.  
  
A piece of concrete broke off and fell a good 70 feet before slamming into the streets below, Brock once again was panicking. Spiderman unclipped the camera from the back of his pants and fastened it to the building, chuckling to himself. "Time to make some extra bucks." He said, leaping into the air.  
  
Quickly he swung past Brock, snatching him by the back of his shirt and avoided the flames. Eddie began to squirm even more than when he was away from the fire. In fact Brock turned himself around while in Spiderman's grasp and glared at him.  
  
"Hey Freak, who are you really?!" He asked.  
  
"Brock shut your mouth. I'm fighting every urge in the world to drop you right now." Spiderman snapped.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened. Brock reached up and grabbed the front of Spiderman's mask. He gripped the material firmly and began trying to pull it off. Spiderman's hand gripped Brock's arm and tried to wrench himself free.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Let Go!" Spiderman screamed.  
  
"Nope, its time the world finds out who you really are!" Eddie screamed.  
  
Spiderman pointed his wrist at Eddie's eyes and released a stream of webbing. It stuck to the photographer's eyes, causing him to start screaming. He pulled his hand back quickly, removing Spiderman's mask and exposing him. Time seemed to slow down rapidly; Peter's movements were lost in the sky.  
  
"What to do..what to do.. Whattodo whattodo..!!??" He panicked.  
  
Quickly the rational side of his brain started to kick in again. He webbed up Brock, leaving his head free to that he wouldn't suffocate. He let Eddie slide out of his grasp and fall to the streets below, webbing him last minute to the side of a building.  
  
"The Goblin.." Peter thought.  
  
No time, he needed cover and quick, the news helicopters would be in the sky already and he couldn't risk being spotted. He had nearly made it to a rooftop when the nausea struck him again. He could feel his hands sliding off of the web line and sweat beads formed across his forehead. He just needed to make it to the roof and hide, that was it, just to this roof.  
  
Peter slammed hard into the edge of the roof, clinging on for dear life. Slowly he raised his leg, draping it on the edge of the roof and used his remaining strength to slide over the edge and to safety. His heart raced around inside of his body, and he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"Oh Spiderman?"  
  
Peters eyes widened in terror. He could hear the hum of the hobgoblin's glider just feet from where he was laying. He glanced around for something, anything he could use to cover his face. Across from him was a clothesline, and from it dangled a pair of jeans, a white bra, and a sky blue tee shirt. He decided to chance it.  
  
Hopping to his feet peter dashed for the clothesline feeling the breeze lift back his hair as he ran. He felt razor bats zip past his head just missing him, and regardless of his powers, he jumped. His arm caught the clothesline and ripped it straight from the window. His hands slid down the line and when he finally reached the shirt, he tore it off of the clips.  
  
"Where do you think your going?!" Hobgoblin screamed  
  
Peter wasn't listening; he ripped a large piece out of the tee shirt and wrapped it across his face, hiding the lower part of his mouth and nose. He looked somewhat like a bandit. He could feel his agility starting to kick in again as well. He spun a quick web line and disappeared behind a building.  
  
Hobgoblin followed, but when he made it around the building, Spiderman was nowhere in sight. Hobgoblin cursed out loud for several minutes, before taking off again. Peter sighed in exhaustion; he had tucked himself on the inside of a fold, avoiding hobgoblins sights. This was too much; his powers were constantly acting up more than ever, and Brock and the goblin only made things worse. He decided to go back to his apartment and get his spare mask. Peter stuck to the back streets trying to avoid people at all costs. He swung by several windows, but too fast to be seen by the normal eye.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Within twenty minutes he had made it back to his apartment and hopped through his window, looking for the spare mask. He hopped over his bed, opening the closet on the far side of the room. After pushing through numerous dress shirts he grabbed the spare mask and pulled the cloth from his face. He slid the mask on and took a deep breath wondering what his next move would be.  
  
"Yeah there isn't much up here, well there is my room, and Peter's." A voice said from down the hall.  
  
Spiderman's eyes widened and the door to Peter's room opened. There stood Harry with his arm around Liz's waist. Liz remarked about how messy peter is, and Harry agreed laughing somewhat. The two walked back down the hallway and disappeared into Harry's room. Spiderman sat on the ceiling breathing heavily. He glanced down once more to make sure they weren't there, and he let himself drop. He landed on the floor and was out the window in a flash.  
  
First thing was first; he stopped by the building and retrieved his camera from the side of the building. It was out of film, the timer kept on going long after peter had been gone. Nevertheless he got what he needed and was out of the area within a few minutes. He decided to pay the Landon College a visit once again. Again Spiderman entered through the same window as last time, and made quick work of going through the hallways.  
  
He found Dr. Conners in his lab, working peacefully on a new experiment. Spiderman tapped him lightly on the shoulder, startling the scientist.  
  
"Oh its you Spiderman!" Conners exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah its me all right." Spiderman replied folding his arms.  
  
"What's wrong? Are your powers still acting up?" Curt asked.  
  
"More than before, it seems like I can't go into a single battle without having some trouble. It's constantly acting up." Spiderman answered, sounding irritated.  
  
"Maybe we should take a closer look. A blood sample if you wouldn't mind." Dr. Conners offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me, anything to help me figure out what my body is doing." Spiderman said, removing a glove.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about how you got your powers then, you know to help the time pass by." Curt added.  
  
Spiderman agreed to take curt on the long and twisted tale of his past. He began with how we was a huge nerd all throughout high school. He was constantly picked on and teased, always a target of jocks and anyone else bigger than him. His only friend was Harry Osborn who attempted to stand up for him. One day on a field trip with school, there were mutant spiders on display, only several of their kind. One escaped and bit him on the hand, transferring all of its powers to him. And at first he didn't use the powers to fight crime he tried to make money. But when a loved one of his was hurt because of his irresponsibility he donned the costume and stepped out in the world to fight crime as the Amazing Spiderman.  
  
"What about college?" Curt asked, his vision buried in the microscope.  
  
Spiderman felt his stomach sink, hit ocean bottom and cough up a few bubbles. With all of his time being Spiderman and defending New York, he had hardly given a thought to college. Sure there were several letters that came for him, but he had yet to actually reply to any. His career was hanging in the balance; he still had the scholarship from Landon College to use for college but had hardly looked at it since receiving it. Spiderman swallowed hard and then came back to reality.  
  
"I haven't gotten around to it yet." Spiderman said lowly.  
  
"Oh I see, so you're a fairly young guy." Curt replied.  
  
"Yep, trying to 'balance the troubles of everyday life'" Spiderman said sarcastically.  
  
Curt laughed long and hard and Spiderman smiled under his mask. It was good to hear a laugh that wasn't menacing or evil. It was kind and light, the kind of laugh he needed to raise his moods.  
  
"So what's the news with my blood doc?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Well its kind of hard to explain. Your body seems to be separating the powers into their own genetic strands instead of one big one. So its causing stress through the regular cells that allow you to use the powers. When you're stressed out, your power's fault and that's when you have the lapse." Curt answered.  
  
"Oh I see." Spiderman replied, sliding his glove back on.  
  
"I can add some radiation with my recombinator, that might fasten the process and balance your powers." Curt added.  
  
"I don't know, it seems kind of risky. With the whole cancer thing and all. I think the last thing I need is to catch a terminal disease." Spiderman said.  
  
"Its not like you think. Here I'll demonstrate." Curt said.  
  
The scientist stood and walked towards the far end of the lab, he asked Spiderman to stand behind the nearby computer. Spiderman agreed, walking to the control console and studying the controls. Curt pulled down a shade from a long metal column and stood in front of it.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't think that little curtain is going to block this radiation." Spiderman said.  
  
"It's made from a certain type of lead that absorbs the light." Conners answered.  
  
"Whatever you say." Spiderman replied.  
  
"Now I need you to enter in the numbers I have taped to the top of the console and then press the small green button." Curt added.  
  
Spiderman did as he was told, upon pressing the green button, a small pocket of the console flipped up revealing two switches and a final orange button. Spiderman automatically flipped both switches and went to press the button.  
  
"Wait! Only flip the first switch. That's what induces the rays and works with the body. The other switch isn't for these purposes, because were working with humans." Curt said. "Sure thing." Spiderman answered, adjusting the switch and pressing the button.  
  
A neon blue beam emitted from a machine over head, which Spiderman hadn't noticed until now. The beam struck conners, causing him to scream loudly, the veins beginning to become visible in his neck. Spiderman immediately began to search for a way to turn the machine off.  
  
"Curt don't worry! I'll fix it!" Spiderman yelled back to him.  
  
"N...O! IT'S....WORKING!" He screamed back.  
  
The veins on conners body were becoming a dark green and spreading to his face, however his arm that was missing half began to emerge. Several fingers ripped through his sleeve that was tucked over his stump and began to wiggle around rapidly, they were coated in a green slime. The rest of his arm followed this and emerged from his body, and dripping with slime. Curt raised his head back to level, and his eyes looked yellow. Spiderman quickly flipped the switch off and the beam disappeared. Curt fell to the floor breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spiderman said, rushing to his aid.  
  
Curt's head rose, his eyes were a deep yellow, with a small black diamond in the middle. His skin was a light green color; he looked almost like he was sick. He snarled at Spiderman and leaped to his feet, hissing loudly.  
  
With Curt Conners wiling out on Spiderman, how can he detain his new friend without hurting him? Plus what does the hobgoblin have hidden up his sleeve for Spiderman that he's yet to deal out? This and more in the next exciting issue of Spiderman: Lucky Shot! Thanks, please review! --Peach man 


	7. Casualties

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peach man  
  
Spiderman Issue #7 – Casualties  
  
Conners was hissing wildly, breathing more and more heavily with each passing minute. Spiderman's eyes were wide with fear and he attempted to move, but curt lunged forward a little, letting out another long raspy hiss. Spiderman took a deep breath and then began his voice shaking a little.  
  
"Doc? I need you to listen to me. You're a little wild right now and I'm about to crap my pants if you lunge at me again."  
  
Curt did not reply, he cocked his head to one side and continued walking forward. Spiderman took a step back and then gripped his fists tightly preparing to defend himself from Conners strange behavior. He lunged again and Spiderman quickly jumped upward, dodging Curt's attack and he kicked off of the ceiling. He landed on the back of Curt's neck, knocking the scientist onto the floor.  
  
Spiderman was on the offensive again, swiftly webbing up the scientists limbs so he could not move from off of the floor. Conners struggled to free himself but soon grew tired and his flailing ceased. Spiderman hopped off of the lab table and checked Conner's pulse; it was lively.  
  
"I need to get you some help." Spiderman said running out of the room.  
  
The hallway was dark, few rooms were lit and no one occupied the floors of the college. Spiderman stepped gingerly toward the first lit door, and took a deep breath as he approached it.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? Dr. Conners needs medical assistance right now." He said shakily.  
  
No one replied, the hallway remained silent and Spiderman gripped the doorway with his hand, pulling himself forward. When he turned into the room the horrid face of the Hobgoblin greeted him. Hobgoblin cackled madly and landed a solid punch into Spiderman's face knocking him back onto the tiled floor. He started toward him, pulling a pumpkin bomb out of his pocket, tossing it in the air like a baseball, catching it with ease.  
  
"You know, you're making this incredibly easy for me." Hobgoblin sneered, continuing his stride.  
  
"Yeah, let's see how you like this!" Spiderman said, webbing his feet up.  
  
"What the hell?" The goblin screamed.  
  
Spiderman back flipped, landing behind the hobgoblin and slid under his legs, gripping the web line firmly. Spiderman stood and pulled upward, completely flipping the goblin in mid air and causing him to slam flat stomach on the floor. The pumpkin bomb rolled away exploding once it hit the floor from being flung by the goblin.  
  
Spiderman stood, ready for the goblin to get back on his feet and decided, why wait? He grabbed the vigilante by the back of his hood and threw him back toward the classroom door, Hobgoblin slamming into the frame and cracking the glass. Spidey started toward him again, rubbing the tips of his knuckles to get ready, hobgoblin looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
"You really are just a little fool, fresh out of puberty." He mocked, lunging forward and grabbing Spiderman's wrists.  
  
Jolts of electricity shot through Spiderman's body, causing him to scream out in pain. Several scientists were on the scene now, leaving their laboratories to see what was going on and were shocked to find the two of them fighting. Hobgoblin slammed Spiderman against the wall, unleashing the full voltage into his body.  
  
"Let Me GOOO!!!" he bellowed in agony.  
  
"A Ha Ha Ha!" Hobgoblin cackled.  
  
He gripped Spiderman's wrists and with one swift motion threw him down the hallway, the force causing him to skid along the floor and slam into another wall. Several stray sparks faded as Spiderman attempted to climb to his feet once more, his mind in a haze from the electricity. Hobgoblin was in a roar, throwing multiple pumpkin bombs all over, several scientists screaming and trying to escape the chaos.  
  
One female scientist fell to the floor and did not move, several panels from the ceiling falling and burying her body violently. Spiderman's eyes widened and he dashed from his position, sliding to her aid. He began to heave bits of the tile off of her body and finally uncovered her, checking her pulse. She was breathing, but very faintly. The goblin threw several more bombs, the explosions causing the columns in the hallway to crack and bits of concrete and tile to fall from the ceiling.  
  
"Stop it!" Spiderman screamed.  
  
"Make me wall crawler!" Hobgoblin yelled back.  
  
Spiderman shot several web lines, making the tiles stick to the ceiling and remain there, so he could move the woman out of the way. Hobgoblin yelled something inaudible and took off down the hallway, towards Conners lab. Pulling the woman from the wreckage, Spiderman was on the move again racing down to Curt's lab.  
  
As he turned the corner he was caught off guard with a punch to the head, which sent him stumbling backward into the table. He hit his back hard and the female scientist slid off of his shoulder and onto the table. Hobgoblin stood over Spiderman, landing multiple solid punches into his temple and then kneed him hard in the stomach. Suddenly Spiderman lunged forward, landing his own punch, knocking the goblin square in the jaw and off of his feet. He breathed heavily, feeling the blood slosh around his teeth. He rubbed his jaw softly and then glanced from the scientist to the floor. Curt wasn't there. His mind was racing again, in a violent panic. Where could curt have run off to? Did he jump out the window? Is he behind me waiting to attack? Did he run out the door and down the hallway?  
  
"Help...Me..."  
  
Spiderman turned to see curt on the floor behind a lab table, his skin and eyes were relatively normal and his arm had shrunk back into him. He winced a few times, beads of sweat pouring down from his brow. Crouching under the table, Spiderman pulled him out desperate to get him to safety.  
  
"Its okay, I'll get the both of you out." Spiderman said.  
  
"Oh no you don't! He's mine!" Hobgoblin said, now back on his feet.  
  
From the other side of the room, the goblins glider flew in through the window, shattering it and sending glass flying through the room. It hovered for a few seconds and the goblin pressed something on his sleeve. Two slots opened and missiles emerged pointed directly at the web head. Goblin cackled madly.  
  
"Say goodnight kid!" He screamed.  
  
The two missiles launched and time seemed to pause. Spiderman's spider sense was screaming, shaking him with warning. He had no idea how to react, how to possibly save this lab room from exploding and killing all of them. Apparently common sense didn't apply to this goblin, never launch a missile into a room full of chemicals. So he front flipped, tucking his legs firmly against his chest and completely dodging both missiles, they sailed back and crashed into the wall.  
  
The explosion created shockwaves that threw Spiderman forward and into several tables, knocking bottles and containers of chemicals over. Hobgoblins glider spun out of control and slammed into the wall landing heavily onto the floor. Then the Hobgoblin followed pretty much the same reaction as Spiderman, except his face slammed off of the tabletop. Curt and the female scientist didn't move, they were still lying in their weakened positions, not making any attempt to move out of the way.  
  
Spiderman's eyes opened his vision blurry at first, and then gradually returning to normal. The first thing he noticed were the flames dancing around in the back corner of the lab, spreading onto a nearby table via chemicals. He was to his feet in seconds, but it wasn't any use because his body was still off balance from being thrown. His breathing was stressed and ragged, his sides burning with pain, but nevertheless he sat up attempting to move. Suddenly water began to pour from the ceiling, cold and fast and it completely drenched Spiderman. He was thankful for the water; it knocked him out of his daze and gave him the energy to rise once more.  
  
"You really piss me off goblin." Spiderman mumbled, stumbling towards the female scientist.  
  
"I'm only getting started you pest."  
  
Hobgoblin appeared behind him and snatched him by the neck, squeezing with iron tight grip. Spiderman was slammed onto one of the lab benches and thrown through the air, slamming against the wall. He hit the floor with a load thud, followed by groaning. Hobgoblin laughed maniacally, walking towards Conners and pulling him off of the lab table.  
  
"It's been fun, try not to get mixed up in my business again!" Hobgoblin screamed.  
  
Spiderman rose just in time to see the goblin fly out the window on his glider, with Curt on is back. He leaped to his feet, shooting a web line but nothing; it missed because the goblin sped off into the distance. Spiderman slammed his hand on top of the lab table and slowly picked up the girl, hopping out of the window.  
  
Outside police cruisers were waiting and Spiderman dropped the woman off in front of them, before webbing off to catch the goblin. His only problem, Hobgoblin was nowhere in sight. He stole Curt and flew off into the distance, and now it was Spiderman's responsibility to get him back. Why the goblin wanted the scientist, who knows?  
  
After giving up his hunt for Conners, after an hour and a half to be more precise, Spiderman decided to head back home. The venture back to the apartment didn't take that long, because he was daydreaming about unimportant things. He casually landed in his room through his window, with a small thud and removed his mask.  
  
"Damn Goblin." He groaned.  
  
He reached toward his midsection, removing several pieces of glass from his ribs and tossing them into his barrel. Changing his clothes was a task that he couldn't have done quicker, he spent most of the day hanging around in his costume and being trampled. He needed a day off. As he walked past Harry's room and descended the stairs, he tapped the small button on the answering machine.  
  
"Hello? Peter? It's me M.J. I was just calling because I was going to be free tonight. I was thinking about going to central park, maybe around seven? See you there if you can make it!"  
  
And that was all. Peter's breath quickened and he turned running back up the stairs, reaching the top in three steps. He removed the plain red t- shirt he was wearing and replaced it with a button down blue dress shirt. With some quick work with deodorant and a razor, he was ready to go in eight minutes. He moved his hair a little and then checked the clock. 6:47.  
  
"Gotta go gotta go." Peter said closing the door of his apartment and running down the stairs.  
  
Apparently running through crowds of people and hopping two trains didn't quicken the pace enough, so Peter was in a panic. It was now 7:15 and the clock was still ticking away. When he emerged through the subway he was seething.  
  
"Please still be here." Peter hoped to himself.  
  
He ran across the street, dodging two cars and finally arriving on the other side of the street. His eyes began to frantically search for her, his stomach feeling sick. He decided to do the next best thing.  
  
"M.J.! Mary Jane!" He screamed.  
  
A small hand tapped him on his shoulder and he turned, his stomach rising to an all time high. There she stood, her hair blowing splendid in the wind. Each strand slid past her eyes creating a very beautiful effect, and she smiled delightfully embracing him for a hug. He gratefully accepted, hugging her deep long, smelling the sweet scent of her hair and smiling wildly.  
  
"I'm glad you showed up." Mary Jane said releasing the hug.  
  
"I'm glad I made it here. It took me forever just to get here. Sorry about the wait." He said lowly.  
  
The two walked for a short while, talking about Mary Jane's new actress experiences and Peter's misfortune of being fired by the bugle but being picked up by the metro. The two laughed merrily, clasping each other's attention and telling stories of their everyday life. Of course peter had to hold back a lot, being careful not to drop any hints of fighting super villains but then again how would he and how could she pick up on that. He smiled to himself shrugging off the thought and continued to walk with her.  
  
"You know, after Mr. Osborn's funeral I didn't think you would ever talk to me again." Peter said.  
  
"Actually, neither did I. You really hurt me peter, you made me feel like I couldn't be a part of your life.." Mary Jane said, trailing off.  
  
Peter stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking directly at her. He took a sharp breath and swallowed deep, gearing up for this conversation. He knew that this was going to come up and he was willing to tell her how he felt. Several flower petals slipped by, the wind carrying them off into the distance, peter began.  
  
"M.J. you're the most important person in my life. Without you I don't know how I would do half of the things that I need to. You make me stronger M.J. you make me want to be a better person. I...care about you so much. I.. I-I L.."  
  
She sprung forward, her lips meeting his in a powerful embrace. His hands sprung forward into the air, taken by surprise and gradually found their place at her sides. Their noses took in deep breaths of air, and peter could feel her mouth forming a smile and he chuckled softly in their kiss.  
  
This is exactly what he wanted, sure he had shared a kiss with her before as Spiderman, but this was a Peter Parker kiss. She giggled a little and the two broke the kiss softly, staring off into each other's eyes at reflections of the past, of the future and the feelings that brewed for each other in side of both of them. They stood there for a long time, well until the sun was making its return to slumber, all the while being watched through a camera lens.  
  
Dr. Curt Conners has disappeared along with the hobgoblin and things look to be worsening for our favorite web slinger. But with Mary Jane back into the picture can Peter's life get better? It seems that way for now, but as with every yin there is a yang, stick around for more next chapter!! Thanks for reading, please review -Peachman 


	8. Fallibilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peach man  
  
Spiderman Issue #8 – Fallibilities  
  
Wind pushed past several clouds, moving clothes that were draped over lines. Several pigeons caught this breeze and it lifted them up, giving them a huge sight of the city. Peter sat at the main table in the apartment, finishing his bowl of cereal. He had made plans with M.J. again for today; they were going to meet in Times Square for some lunch.  
  
Last night seemed almost like a dream to him, actually getting there on time and getting a greeting unlike any other. He had been surprised when she embraced him, but couldn't get the thought out of his head. A smile spread across his face, as he gazed down into his cereal, still recalling last night's events.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
Peter turned, seeing Harry stumble down the stairs that led up to their rooms. His shirt was everywhere, and his hair was really messy, like he hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever.  
  
"What are you so grouchy about?" Peter asked.  
  
"Liz." He scowled, taking a seat in front of him.  
  
"Oh? What happened?" Peter asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
"She's kind of flaky. I don't know what her problem was." He snorted, opening the fridge.  
  
Peter sat and thought for several moments, wondering if he should reply. Harry was too self-absorbed to have a girlfriend let alone keep one happy. He finished his bowl of cereal before lifting his head, to see what Harry was doing. He had the paper out and was glancing from the paper toward the TV, trying to find a decent news station.  
  
Finally he settled on channel four, where they claimed to have live coverage of a disturbance in the central New York area. The reporter began to talk quickly, as the crowd was panicking.  
  
"It seems that since 12:30 pm today that the masked vigilante calling himself the hobgoblin has perched atop the Samsung enterprises building and is making many demands." The reporter began. "He threatens to release a wave of bombs down on the streets below and claims he's here to shake up New York. The terrorist's demands are as follows; He wants ten million dollars given to him in an adamantium brief case, he wants...I'm sorry it says here he wants Spiderman."  
  
Peter didn't wait to hear the rest; he was up the stairs and plowing through his closet already, looking desperately for his costume. He could hear Harry calling after him and making his way up the stairs, but he didn't have time for this. He snatched up his mask and shoved it into his pocket, grabbing a brown jacket off of the door and heading out.  
  
He pulled his mask down and over his face before leaping out of the window. Harry entered Peter's room but was too late, the window was open and peter was nowhere in sight. The cool breeze swept through the room, moving Harry's hair around and leaving him with suspicions.  
  
Peter was flying through the air at record speed, his brown jacket flailing in the wind behind him. Thankfully he was moving too fast for anyone to really see him, as he caught air currents, which propelled him higher into the air. This was no time for panic, that madman is perched, just waiting to slaughter these people. And on top of that worry was Mary Jane. She was down there, waiting for peter to meet her at the sunshine café.  
  
"Gotta move spidey, MOVE!" He screamed, back flipping and launching himself through the air.  
  
"Yes, you see how serious I am now, don't you?" The goblin sneered, holding the reporter by the throat.  
  
A helicopter had ventured up to get some more shots of the hobgoblin and had been bombed, the reporter leaped from the helicopter onto the building. Hobgoblin took joy in snatching him up and scaring the life out of him. And now, the helpless correspondent flailed in the air, hundreds of feet above the streets. He clung to the Hobgoblins arm, screaming for his life.  
  
"That's the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!" He cackled.  
  
The police arrived on the scene and immediately fled, their cars, drawing their weapons. They aimed their guns up towards the hobgoblin and the chief mounted the top of the cruiser. He held up a megaphone, pressed the small button on the side and began to talk.  
  
"Hobgoblin, we have your money!" He yelled.  
  
From atop the Samsung building several birds scattered, frightened by the loud noise. Hobgoblin chuckled deeply, his red eyes glancing toward the reporter.  
  
"Thank your lucky stars." He snarled.  
  
"Oh thank god." The reporter whimpered.  
  
With that, hobgoblin released his hold over the man, letting his body slip and drop down toward the ground below. The man's screams could be heard all throughout New York, the ghastly echo carrying through the streets. His screaming stopped suddenly, as something darted in and snatched him up.  
  
He looked up to see another man, with a red mask over his face, large white eyes examining the city in front of him. It was Spiderman. Spiderman spun another web line and swung them back onto the roof of the Samsung building. He landed suddenly and let the man down, standing in front of the goblin.  
  
"What's the matter? You forget your costume or is the brown jacket your new one?" He scoffed.  
  
"I don't need a costume to take you out Gobby." Spiderman answered.  
  
The two darted at one another, once again entangled in a wave of brutality. Punch after punch, Spiderman was laying it in to the Hobgoblin, knocking him backward toward the edge of the building. Hobgoblin teetered on the edge, letting out a few whimpers of fear.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't like heights?" Spiderman joked.  
  
Hobgoblin glanced toward the edge of the building and back up towards Spiderman, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"No, just wondering how long it would take for these to land." Hobgoblin retorted, dropping the small pouch he had at his side.  
  
Dozens of pumpkin bombs fell, creating an orange cloud in the sky. Citizens in the streets began to scream and flee in panic, the police tried to calm them down. The bombs were now in mid air and ready for their purpose, Spiderman's spider sense was roaring.  
  
"A-Ha-HA!" Hobgoblin screamed.  
  
Spiderman landed a quick punch in the left side of hobgoblin's jaw and then leaped off the edge of the building, putting his webbing to work. He webbed up several at a time and then pulled them up towards his body, keeping them out of harms way. As he continued down he webbed up any groups of bombs that he saw, and pulled them in. He had about half done when it happened. The nauseous feeling made its triumphant return. Spiderman felt his arms go numb, and the agility fade right out of his body, leaving him vulnerable in thin air. The bombs he caught sat heavily in their webbing, the rest continuously sailed towards the streets, their metallic smiles dancing as they exploded on the concrete.  
  
Several cars toppled over due to the explosion, and streetlights fell over, crushing the hoods of several cars, and even trapping one person under their weight. Spiderman had failed again, and this time people were injured and aware of it. The police immediately began to evacuate the area, and people were fleeing quickly. Spiderman however, still hung in the air, falling towards the ground without any powers whatsoever.  
  
"THIS SUCKS!" he screamed, the collar of his jacket whipping wildly in the wind.  
  
Unexpectedly something swooped in and struck him hard in the ribs, and took him high into the air. His hands were gripped on something metallic and purple, with a spiked middle. Spiderman looked up to see what he had feared most; The Hobgoblin.  
  
"Nice of you to join me on my afternoon flight!" Hobgoblin cackled.  
  
"Shut...Up." Spiderman replied, trying to pull himself onto the glider.  
  
Hobgoblin landed a brutal kick into Spiderman's shoulder, knocking him back down, and causing him to lose any balance he once had. The glider swerved and he groaned, not having his powers made this extraordinarily difficult.  
  
"If you would be so kind to hand up those pumpkin bombs, I have some business to finish." The goblin exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that." Spiderman answered, letting go of the glider.  
  
His body fell downward, the air rushing up to greet him as he began his plummet. Hobgoblin was not pleased with this; he turned the glider around and swooped downward, catching Spiderman on the right wing. Spidey looked up, a bit confused and a little surprised.  
  
"You're not getting off that easy." Goblin hissed.  
  
"Thanks." Spiderman replied.  
  
"I'm going to hand deliver these treats to Jameson and you my friend are going to help!" Hobgoblin exclaimed.  
  
'Hm, this actually doesn't disagree with my morals that much.' Spiderman thought. He grit his teeth and began to pull again, trying desperately to get on top of the glider. Hobgoblin didn't notice this time, and Spiderman made a clean sweep at Hobgoblins leg.  
  
As expected, the goblins knee gave in and he fell forward, knocking the glider into a downward position, pitting both costumed combatants towards the streets. Hobgoblin screamed for his life, and so did Spiderman, realizing what he just did. The webbed up pumpkin bombs were once again in the air, and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
"Guess we both lose." Spiderman said, glancing at the goblin.  
  
"I don't think so!" He screamed frantically pushing buttons on the upper part of his glove.  
  
The glider made a quick turn around and began to slow down, right in range to catch them. Hobgoblin began to laugh once again, and so did Spiderman. He felt his strength returning to his body. Quickly, Spiderman landed a kick into the goblins lower half, pushing him just out of the way of the glider. Spiderman secured himself on the glider and the goblin sailed right past it, heading toward the streets below. He breathed heavily, and then looked up to see the bombs still sailing downward; he had forgotten he threw them back up toward the sky. With expertise he webbed them a second time and let them sail past the glider, then pulling them back up toward it and securing them.  
  
"That... was a pain." He said to himself, sitting on the glider.  
  
The bombs were out of harms way, he had saved the city...somewhat. Below in the streets fires had broken out and ambulances were on the scene. Maybe he hadn't exactly won the battle after all. He let out a deep breath, and then glanced at the glider.  
  
It had two appropriate slots for his feet, and the controls didn't seem that complicated. He stood; placing both of his feet into these slots and blinked several times. This was easy. He applied pressure with the front of his foot and made the glider lurch forward, speeding off into the sky. With the right pressure with his heel, the glider came to a stop in the sky.  
  
"Alright, spidey. I knew it didn't take a genius to ride one of these." He said to himself.  
  
"First rule of using a glider for transportation,"  
  
Spiderman glanced behind him to find the Hobgoblin, on an even bigger glider than the one he was riding. It was massive, its wings expanding a good seven or eight feet. Hobgoblin stood on top of it, arms folded and he smirked.  
  
"What now spider? You've got nothing. You don't even know how to use the weapons systems." Hobgoblin said again.  
  
"Uh...uh..." Spiderman stuttered.  
  
In a flash, Spiderman tapped the top of a pumpkin bomb in the web net and tossed the net over to hobgoblin. The net landed neatly on the end of the left wing, and Spiderman webbed it into place. The goblin was in an uproar, trying to fly the glider away.  
  
"Night night gobby." Spiderman joked.  
  
A few feet later the net exploded, the wing of the glider erupting in flames. Hobgoblins screams were muffled and the glider took off in the opposite direction. Spiderman had a good feeling Hobgoblin was going home. He swung himself to a nearby building, landing softly and he removed his mask. He tucked the mask into his back pocket and removed his jacket. He placed the jacket in the corner of the roof and back flipped onto the fire escape.  
  
"Where is he?" Mary Jane asked herself again, for the hundredth time.  
  
It had been almost two hours since she sat down in the café, and Peter was nowhere to be found. They were supposed to meet at one o'clock, and it was now two forty seven. Then again with Spiderman making an appearance and the maniac in the square, traffic was probably backed up.  
  
She sighed again, glancing at her glass of Lemonade, drops of water slowly leaking down the sides of the glass. She dried them with a napkin and placed her drink back on the table. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before, how Peter made everything so special. His only flaw was that he's always late.  
  
She sighed again, checking her watch. Two ten, and nobody was out on the street. The cops cleared most of the people from the streets and told them to seek cover. She thankfully was in he café, and didn't need to move at all. Her cell phone rang, the small melody shaking her out of her daydream. She glanced down at the number and she didn't recognize it. Shrugging, she shoved the phone back into her purse, muting the melodic tune.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Peter said, taking the seat in front of her.  
  
Mary Jane smiled a bit; relieved he had made it there on time. She took another sip of her lemonade and then leaned forward brushing the hair out of Peter's face.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked.  
  
"Ran into trouble. The subway was mobbed, there was some masked weirdo flying around." Peter answered.  
  
"As opposed to the one you take pictures of for a living?" She asked, grinning somewhat.  
  
"Quiet you." He said playfully.  
  
She smiled and he leaned forward, their lips pressed lightly and his hand traveled up, moving a few strands of her hair to the side. Peter chuckled a little, kissing her deeply and the two parted, smiling at one another. She blinked, taking a small sip of her lemonade, and dabbing her lips with a napkin. Peter glanced up at her from the café menu smiling widely.  
  
"You're amazing you know that?" He said.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, moving some of her hair back behind her ear.  
  
The two sat and talked for some time, before ordering with their waitress. She brought peter a tall glass of Pepsi and the two talked about their day. Peter told Mary Jane of Harry's misfortune with Liz, and M.J. sympathized for Harry.  
  
"I know how he is, he's too...overbearing." She said, softly.  
  
"Yeah, just a little self absorbed." Peter said, a little angry.  
  
"Well he is taking over Oscorp." M.J. added.  
  
"Kind of a shocker." Peter said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Why's that? Harry always looked up to his father; I knew he'd take over the company." Mary Jane said.  
  
"Harry's so obsessed with Spiderman it's creepy. He blames Spiderman for his dad's death; his pictures are covering Harry's room walls. He's a different person M.J. I mean he gets to inherit this company and I haven't even gone to college yet. His life's been handed to him.." Peter said, trailing off.  
  
His stomach sunk. He felt horrible, he was jealous of Harry. Jealous of his friend who had just lost his father and forced to inherit a multimillion- dollar company. What hurt even more is that if it weren't for Harry peter would still be living with aunt may, which would further complicate things as Spiderman. This was awful, in his attempt to overcome Norman Osborn's death he felt himself liking Harry less and less.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mary Jane said, looking quite meek.  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that. I'm just stressed I guess." Peter said.  
  
Mary reached across the small table, stroking the side of Peter's face with her fingernails. Peter smiled, his hand draping lightly over hers and they locked eyes. She was stunning; to the point where she brought tears to his eyes each time she smiled. In that instant he had forgotten all about Harry, all about his stressful double life and just lost himself in her. The trance slowly faded as she pulled her hand back and began digging through her purse.  
  
"I picked this up the other day, I thought you might be interested. I knew that you weren't in college, so I thought you might like it." She said handing him a brochure.  
  
It was a brochure for the Landon College. Landon College of science and technology. Peter smiled at her, opening the brochure. On the inside cover there was a picture of several students and Dr. Curt Conners. Peter had forgotten all about Conners up until this point. With all the fighting he forgot to bring that up to Hobgoblin. Now his heart began to race again, what if conners was dead?  
  
"I'll look for him tomorrow." Peter mumbled to himself.  
  
"Huh?" M.J. asked.  
  
"I said, maybe we could look tomorrow." Peter answered.  
  
"That sounds good." She said with a smile.  
  
The two ate dinner, sharing the warmth and comfort of each other's company. The night seemed to rush underneath them, before they knew it was nine thirty. Dinner and walking, that's all the two had accomplished on their date. They were so entranced with one another, nothing else mattered. They ate for a while and then decided to take a nice walk down the block, away from the square where the ruckus had emerged earlier. They laughed hard into the night, and when the smell of dusk leaked in, it was time for M.J. to go.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Mary Jane asked, stepping into the cab.  
  
Peter kissed her, hard on the lips. His hands met her sides and hers wrapped around his neck. The two stood like this for several moments, the night seeming to pause and the cab driver began to scream. They broke their kiss laughing and she hopped in the cab once again, speeding off into the night.  
  
Peter stood, his hands in his pockets, watching her cab drive away. His hair whipped from side to side as the wind picked up and he smiled, anxiously waiting to see her again. From behind him, a hand gripped his shoulder, and he turned his spider sense in a panic.  
  
"Hey Parker." It was Paul  
  
Peter sighed in relief rubbing the back of his head and sighed heavily. He chuckled lightly then glancing up at Paul.  
  
"Thank god its you. I thought it was a mugger or something." Peter said.  
  
"Nope just me, Paul. Listen I really have to talk to you." He began.  
  
"Sure what about?" Peter replied.  
  
"Well it's just that I haven't gotten any pictures from you in days, our sales at the Metro are down. I really need something." Paul added.  
  
"Well sure, I mean, I have some pictures from last week that I just got developed. I can probably snag a few shots tomorrow-" peter tried to explain.  
  
"No. I need something fresh! Something direct that no one's ever gotten!" Paul said, his eyes shining mysteriously.  
  
"Okay.." Peter said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What I want is a direct interview with Spiderman." Paul declared.  
  
"Well Paul you see, the thing is.." Peter tried.  
  
"C'mon Parker! If anyone can do it, it's you! You share a special bond with the web slinger!" Paul added  
  
"It's not like that I just.." Peter tried again.  
  
"C'mon I need you to take pictures too, I...I'll pay you eight hundred BUCKS!" Paul screamed.  
  
As he said this, he raised his arms, moving his body back somewhat. The streetlight caught the left side of Paul's face, which was covered in a big bruise. The bruise was near his jaw, and a small cut covered the corner of his mouth. Peter studied it for several seconds.  
  
"Oh man, what happened to your face?" Peter asked changing the subject.  
  
"I was in the city earlier when all hell broke loose. A piece of concrete fell off of that building and clonked me on the head." Paul grumbled, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Peter replied placing his hands back in his pockets.  
  
"So you'll do it kid?" Paul said, touching again on the subject.  
  
"Yes." Peter replied.  
  
Paul laughed loudly, and shook Peter's hand before walking off in the opposite direction. Peter grinned watching his boss walk away, and he turned away as well. The walk back to the apartment was a quiet one, peter had lots of thinking to do.  
  
With Peter and Spiderman being put in a tight spot, how can Spidey possibly work this one out? He has to give an interview and take pictures of the interview out of costume! How can he keep his secret from Paul without losing his job? And what of Dr. Curt Conners?! Keep reading to find out! Thanks, please review – Peach man!! 


	9. Realities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peach man  
  
Spiderman Issue #9 – Realities  
  
Not much sleep on this particular night. Peter sat on his bedroom windowsill, gazing out into the city and breathing deeply. There was too much on his mind to sleep, too much to eat, too much to think. He took another deep breath before deciding that he needed to get out. In a flash he was in his costume, and swinging through the streets. He landed softly atop of a building, sitting on the edge and watching the ongoing traffic below. Even at three thirty in the morning, traffic was still running.  
  
The same question continuously plagued his mind over and over. How was he going to do this interview when Paul wanted peter there to take the pictures? How on earth could he do this? He let out another deep sigh before letting himself slide off the building edge and fall through the air. At the last second, he spun a web line and swung himself to safety, catching a metallic pole and spinning around. The rush made his adrenaline flow, and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"I guess there's not much I can do." Spiderman said to himself, watching the traffic.  
  
He sat for several minutes pondering what to do. Another topic that still raked through his brain was the disappearance of Curt Conners. Where Hobgoblin had taken curt, Spiderman had no idea. He was at a loss for ideas, he couldn't think of any place for the goblin to take him.  
  
At four thirty, Spiderman was too tired to keep his eyes open. He slowly swung himself back to the apartment, yawning in the cool night breeze. He made it home, and leaped through his window in traditional fashion, and then passed out on his bed, finally too tired to stay awake.  
  
Morning came as quick as peter had closed his eyes. It felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He remembered removing his Spiderman mask, but left the rest of his costume on. Thankfully, that's all he needed today. After a quick shower, he suited up, placing regular clothing over his costume.  
  
It was eleven thirty, and he had an hour and a half to meet Paul. The Spiderman meeting was scheduled for two o'clock, peter was supposed to be there in advance and have Spiderman enter via the front entrance. These were the details Peter was emailed late last night from Paul. Before Peter's midnight stroll he had been online for a few minutes and received an urgent email from Paul.  
  
The time had come, and he was anxious about the meeting. He left his apartment, it was silent and a cold breeze blew through the house, sending shivers up Peter's spine as he left. The subway ride was short and boring, someone smelt of cheese and mold. And of course the person was standing next to peter, breathing and coughing heavily. It seemed like forever before he had made it to the street.  
  
As he strolled down the street, his eyes studied the clouds as they passed, the white clumps taking the shapes of Mary Jane, and pumpkin bombs. Peter quickly shook his head, glancing back at the street in front of him. He turned the corner, and exactly what he didn't want was about to happen. J. Jonah Jameson was walking up the street towards Parker, his hands tucked deeply in the pockets of his huge jacket. His eyes studied the ground, a thick cigar handing out of the side of his mouth. As Peter neared him they made eye contact.  
  
"Kid." Jameson said, giving him the nod. "How's it going?"  
  
"Alright." Peter replied, rather stiffly.  
  
"How's the job hunt going?" He asked.  
  
"Found one." Peter answered.  
  
"Oh really? Fast food joint? Careful, places like that cause major acne, kid your age." Jameson said.  
  
"No, I work for the Manhattan Metro now." Peter retorted, getting tense.  
  
"Whose running that place now?" Jameson asked.  
  
"Paul Heaton." Peter answered.  
  
"That's strange. Never heard of him. I thought someone else was running it, guy by the name of George... eh, things change I guess." Jameson said.  
  
"I got the job right after you let me go." Peter said.  
  
"Ohh, so they do free lance too huh?" Jameson added.  
  
"I'm their official Spiderman photographer." Peter said, smiling smugly.  
  
"I see. I got one of those. Names Brock, he's pretty good." Jameson said.  
  
"He's alright. He doesn't get his story straight though. I've got to run." Peter said, walking past Jameson  
  
Jameson called out to peter, but the words were lost to him. They sounded like "take care" but it was probably a mistake. Peter pushed through the doors of the Manhattan Metro, and climbed the stairs, heading to the main offices. As he walked through the door, he was stunned to find every cubicle empty. No keyboards clicking, no printers running absolute silence.  
  
He slowly walked towards the end of the room, passing each cubicle cautiously and suspiciously. Peter's camera dangled back and forth as he stepped, the lens reflecting light as he turned his body. He neared the end of the cubicle, placing his hand on the doorknob of Paul's door. His spider sense didn't go off. Peter opened the door.  
  
Paul was running back and forth, adjusting the pictures on the wall and dusting off tabletops and corners. He had made quite an addition to "The Wall of Spiderman" since peter had last been in the office. Every picture that had been printed of Spiderman in the last few weeks was posted, more than once on this wall. Several of the pictures contained images of the Hobgoblin as well. Actually quite a few images on this wall were of the hobgoblin, some that Peter had never seen before in any magazines.  
  
"How ya doin' Pete? Thanks so much for coming today." Paul said.  
  
"No problem. Listen I can't stay long, I'm just going to set up my camera and it's going to take pictures as soon as I set it." Peter replied.  
  
"How will we know when the pictures being set?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'll set it up before I leave, all you have to do is press a small button when Spiderman gets here, and it will be all set." Peter said.  
  
"Here," Paul called to him.  
  
He handed peter a wad of one hundred dollar bills, and Peter took them smiling widely. All eight hundred dollars were there, with a couple of extra twenties as well. He stuffed the wad into his pocket and shook Paul's hand before exiting.  
  
Peter ran down the hallway, running past the cubicles and out the front door. He stopped in the main hallway and removed his over clothing, revealing the Spiderman costume. He quickly slipped his gloves on, and removed his shoes. He webbed the bundle of clothing up and threw it up towards the ceiling, webbing it firmly in place. With that, he slid his mask on, exiting the Manhattan Metro.  
  
With a quick amount of work, peter was outside of Paul's office window and he swung in rather quickly, landing on the floor in a crouched position. Paul let out a loud laughter, he sounded like a giddy school child. Spiderman stood, folding his arms and studying Paul.  
  
"So I hear you wanted to see me?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Yes! Thank you so much for coming! It truly is an honor!" Paul yelled.  
  
The two shook hands and Paul offered Spiderman a chair in front of his desk. Spiderman reluctantly took it, sitting down rather uncomfortably in the chair. Paul stood, walking over to the camera that was mounted on the wall facing the desk. He made sure the cap was off before pressing the button. Quickly he hurried back to his desk and sat down, pulling out his pad of paper.  
  
"So...Where should I begin...Oh, How did you get your powers?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story, lets just say some scientists didn't watch their specimen." Spiderman replied rubbing his forearm.  
  
"Okay, How did you decide to fight crime and not use these powers to make yourself some money?" Paul asked again.  
  
"Someone very dear to me died, which made me want to bring the scum to justice. He taught me very important lessons which I hold dear today." Spiderman answered.  
  
"Lets jump ahead a little bit," Paul began. "What do you think of the Hobgoblin?"  
  
Spiderman's breath became sharp, he inhaled deeply and really wasn't ready for this one. Paul seemed different somehow; he wasn't the same charismatic man he had first met. Something seemed a bit different about him and he didn't know what it was. There was a new glare in his eye, one he'd never seen in anyone's before.  
  
"Well?" he asked again, the stare deepening.  
  
"I think he's a green goblin knockoff. He has no skills on a glider, and his laugh is obnoxious." Spiderman said with a chuckle.  
  
Now he understood where he had seen the glare before. Paul seemed somewhat ticked at his last comment, and had the same sickening glare. His glare was the same as Norman Osborn's. Another sharp breath, and Spiderman tried to convince himself to go on with the interview.  
  
"I think that you are passing judgment to this goblin." Paul began again. "I mean he's at least clever about his work.  
  
"I don't think that sitting on a building top reading off a list of demands is clever." Spiderman retorted.  
  
"Yes but he's more menacing than the green goblin, he doesn't care about killing the innocents!" Paul screamed.  
  
"Neither did green goblin. And at least Green Goblin could fight, this orange caped dope cant fight for his life." Spiderman joked.  
  
To keep himself calm, Spiderman had been counting camera clicks. Paul was furious, a vein in his forehead stuck out and his face was flushed. Spiderman couldn't figure out why Paul was so mad, he was only being his usual sarcastic self. 'Maybe he was disappointed, and expected more out of me?' Spiderman wondered. Nevertheless the interview continued.  
  
"You know, I've followed your career since you first started spinning webs Spiderman, from the first robber you apprehended up until your fight with Hobgoblin just yesterday." Paul said, a bit more lightly hearted than earlier.  
  
"Oh really? Well thanks, a lot of people think I'm a bad person," Spiderman said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Can't say, I save people continuously and still people think I'm evil. Or that I have eight arms..." Spiderman trailed off.  
  
"Hm... how foolish of them. I admire you a lot Spiderman, so much in fact I bought you a small gift." He said, opening his desk drawer.  
  
He tensed, 'what was Paul up to?' Spiderman swallowed hard, watching Paul's movements and what he placed on the desk It was a small box, dressed in orange with a green bow tied around the top.  
  
"Go on, open it."  
  
He lifted the top to find what he expected. It was a small orange orb in the shape of a pumpkin, its leering face shining and lighting with intensity. Spiderman's eyes widened and he threw the box away from him, towards the door and it exploded on impact. Pieces of wood and plaster fell to the floor, a thick cloud of smoke drifting through the room. Spiderman back flipped right out of the chair and landed crouched on the floor, awaiting any more movement.  
  
From the smoke rose a figure, with a light yellow mask on, the face twisted in an unpleasant expression. A pair of red eyes fixated on Spiderman, and the devilish laughter filled the office. It was Paul's body, correction it was Paul, wearing the Hobgoblin mask. From the desk, Paul pulled the drawers open and threw razor bats, eight of them to be exact. Spiderman flipped, attempting to dodge them and was cut several times, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.  
  
"That's it Spiderman, scream! It's not a party unless everyone's yelling!" Paul/Hobgoblin yelled.  
  
He had now pulled the orange cloak out of his desk and draped it over his body, pulling the hood up and over his head. He cackled loudly, and pulled out two more bombs.  
  
"I'd really hate to defeat you like this. I mean, c'mon, I thought I sucked at fighting!" Hobgoblin yelled.  
  
He began to walk toward Spiderman again and landed a firm kick in his side. Spiderman gasped, holding his side and rolling away from Paul, avoiding the second sickening kick. The cackle filled the air once again, so deep that it shook Spiderman to his bones. He turned his head just in time to see both bombs sailing through the air.  
  
They danced, midair merrily, their smiles wide and ludicrous. Time seemed to stop, and Spiderman was on his feet, dashing away from the two bombs in what took forever. Both hit the ground and exploded. The wooden floor gave way, the boards cracking and falling in with intensity. He was in the air, spinning a thin stream of webbing and swinging his way out of the office.  
  
Dust filled the air, and so did more laughter. Spiderman sat in the corner of the ceiling, glancing down at the office door, waiting for the hobgoblin to emerge yet again. He breathed heavily and began to shake.  
  
"Come on out!" He yelled to the office door.  
  
The Hobgoblins hideous face slid out from behind the door, a demonic grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Sure thing Webs."  
  
Hobgoblin dashed out of the office, digging into the small pouch of his cloak. How he had survived the floor caving in Spiderman didn't know. Hobgoblin was throwing pumpkin bombs like it was Halloween all over again, and the explosions were violent, knocking several large pieces of plaster down from the ceiling. When he finally tired, Spiderman was on the offensive, and leaped, hitting the goblin with a fierce kick.  
  
"Take that Gobby!" He screamed.  
  
The hobgoblin flew backward, slamming into an office cubicle, and flipping over the side. Spiderman could hear the crash of a monitor and several more unidentified noises. Then there was silence. Slowly, he walked toward the cubicle, his fists out and ready to fight. When he finally approached the cubicle, his head glanced over the wall, scanning the floor. Hobgoblin wasn't there.  
  
"Trick or treat?"  
  
From behind him, hobgoblin landed a vicious punch, knocking Spiderman off balance, and then followed it with a forearm smash to the back of the head. He tripped, falling into the cubicle and slamming his face off the side of the separator. Blood left his nose, dousing the interior of his mask and causing him to cough violently.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought I wasn't a good fighter?" the goblin teased.  
  
Spiderman lifted the bottom of his mask, letting the blood run freely onto the floor and spat, trying to relieve his mouth of the liquid. He pulled the mask back down after a few short moments and was ready to go again.  
  
"Is your break over? Good, its time to finish this." Hobgoblin screamed.  
  
Spiderman reached forward, grabbing Hobgoblin by the throat and slammed him into the cubicle separator. He leaned in forward, talking in complete sincerity.  
  
"You talk WAY too much." He snarled.  
  
With that, he landed a solid punch to the goblins temple, and followed it with a few more, each punch a direct hit to the villain's head. Hobgoblin fell backwards onto the floor, holding his face in agony.  
  
"It's not over yet, get up."  
  
He picked the goblin up over his head, and threw him across the room; he sailed over several cubicles before colliding with the top of a separator and sprawling out on the floor. Spiderman breathed heavily, seething if that. He rubbed his jaw and began his approach on the masked menace again, ready for action.  
  
Hobgoblin's body began to stir, and he sat up quickly, exposing his glove the he had slipped onto his hand. He quickly tapped a few buttons and began his laughter again  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at, I just wiped the floor with you." Spiderman shouted.  
  
From beneath them, the floor exploded, and the goblin's glider emerged yet again. Large pieces of wood were reduced to splinters; carpets were split in two from the blades on the wings. Several computers hit the floor and began to spark and hiss, and the glider emerged, its wingspan filling the entire room, this time, the wings had been adjusted to at least fifteen feet. It was enormous, and the hobgoblin hopped in the middle of the glider.  
  
"I told you Spiderman!" He screamed.  
  
The shadow of the glider loomed over the web slinger, his eyes grew wide with fear, and the hobgoblin hooted wildly.  
  
"Your crazy. Your absolutely crazy." Spiderman mumbled, trying to back away.  
  
In an instant, the slots of the glider slid up and four missiles were loaded into place. There was nothing he could do. This was the end. Seconds later, the missiles launched, hitting what was left of the floor with brutal impact. The force devastated the rest of the floor and the ceiling, the tiles and panel caving in. Spiderman was lost in a sea of wood and brick. The heavy matter rained on him until everything became black, and all of the sound was drown out by his own cries.  
  
Things look tense for our favorite webs linger. Hobgoblin has revealed himself to be Peter's boss Paul Heaton and has attacked him in a violent rage. Will Spiderman survive this destruction to meet Mary Jane? More importantly did the Hobgoblin survive? Find out this and more in the next chapter (issue) of Spiderman: Lucky Shot! Thanks, please review, --Peach man 


	10. Capabilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
--Peach man  
  
Spiderman Issue #10 – Capabilities  
  
Muffled voices echoed throughout the boundaries of his mind. Shards of glass danced as the fires looped around in circular spirals. Heavy breathing, the sound of a horn and the falling of several boulders clouded his ears, and wrenched at his eardrums. A pair of hands slid under his arms and hauled him upward.  
  
"Spiderman, Spiderman are you alright?"  
  
He shivered, tears welling in his eyes as his vision attempted to adjust. He found himself wanting security, wanting to be in the arms of someone close to him. He found himself wanting Mary Jane. Words kept repeating themselves in his mind, telling him how close he was to dieing.  
  
"Are you alright?" The voice repeated. "Better call an ambulance."  
  
"NO!" Spiderman screamed, breaking free of the figure's hold.  
  
His vision finally fixed itself; the Emt that had helped him out of the rubble had backed up. Spiderman scrambled to his feet, examining the area around him.  
  
"Where is he?!" Spiderman demanded.  
  
"Where is who?" The man asked.  
  
"Heaton! Hobgoblin! He's the reason I was under there!" he screamed.  
  
"Sir, you were the only one we pulled out of this wreck." The Emt began.  
  
"No! He's here, he's going to kill all of you!" Spiderman yelled.  
  
The Emt stared wide-eyed and shocked at Spiderman and picked up his walky talky. He mumbled something into the receiver and then placed it back in its pouch. The man placed his hand on Spiderman's back, rubbing it and trying to calm him down.  
  
"I need to stop him, he's insane." The masked hero said.  
  
"Sir I assure you, we've uncovered the entire building. You were the only person we found. The only things that are left are cameras that we found, and a web knapsack. Is it yours?" He asked.  
  
Spiderman nodded and politely asked the man to take him to the knapsack and the cameras. The EMT complied and took the web slinger over to his belongings and Spiderman snatched up his camera. The EMT tried to get it back, but Spiderman was too quick. He back flipped avoiding the man and caught his web knapsack with a web line. Now with both items in his possession he quickly made his escape.  
  
Immediately he took to the air, swinging as fast as he possibly could. He breathed heavily, every muscle in his body working to propel him faster through the sky. Several birds whipped past, and he ignored them, landing on a rooftop and continuously running. Spiderman leaped from rooftop to rooftop, landing quickly and then dashing to the next. He needed to get home and fast. Hobgoblin had to have survived that; his glider could have easily moved him through the wreckage and out.  
  
Spiderman leaped again, front flipping and clearing the next building. A thousand things ran through his mind, the shock of finding out his boss was Hobgoblin was unbearable. The fact that Eddie and the hobgoblin had shown up together every single time had just processed through Spiderman's head. Had they been working together? And if so could they know who he really was?  
  
"No time, get home." He choked out.  
  
As he landed on another rooftop he came face to face with a man. It was brock, with a devious look upon his face. In his hand was a camera, and he lifted it to take a picture of Spiderman. Spiderman seethed heavily, his teeth bearing underneath his mask. He could taste the blood circling inside of his mouth; he swallowed deeply, his adrenaline beginning to rise.  
  
"Lookie what we got here." Brock began, strolling towards Spiderman.  
  
"If you like where your teeth are, I suggest you stop dead in your tracks." Spiderman snarled.  
  
The pain was too much to hide from his voice. He panted heavily, a stray tear leaving his eye. It felt like he had fought ten green goblins, and then ten more. Every inch of his body ached. Brock just laughed, he could hear the tremble in Spiderman's voice and found him exposed.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't like being messed with?" Eddie continued.  
  
"I told you to-"  
  
"NO. Answer my question, DO you like being messed with?!" He screamed.  
  
Spiderman's eye's narrowed, a firm glare developing. Brock went from self- amused to angry in a matter of three seconds. Spiderman searched his memory and found nothing; he hadn't messed with brock.  
  
"No. And I didn't mess with you. You've been following me around like a damn boy scout for the past month and half!" Spiderman yelled.  
  
Brock chuckled once again.  
  
"This doesn't have to do with me," He explained. "This has to do with you and a certain goblin."  
  
From behind him the Hobgoblin rose, arms folded and cloak swaying in the wind. The hood of the cloak was pulled over his head, shading his face and giving him a sinister look.  
  
"You killed someone Spiderman." Eddie added.  
  
"And we are here to bring vengeance." Hobgoblin finished.  
  
The glider rose further in the air and Spiderman studied the two of them. They were both crazy, infected with some immoral disease. Well, he wasn't about to go down without a fight.  
  
"You know, if your expecting me to just sit back and let you kill me, you're sadly mistaken." Spiderman exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no Spiderman, We want a fight." Brock said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Hobgoblin lurched forward on his glider, speeding up towards the web slinger, and Brock took off running. Spiderman lowered himself into a crouching position and waited, trying to figure out which one to take out first.  
  
"This is it! The end for you WEBHEAD!" Hobgoblin roared.  
  
In an instant, Spiderman had leaped into the air, his body rising to level with the goblin and he landed a furious kick into the goblins posterior. The goblin fell off of the glider, landing hard on the cement roof, and the glider toppled, skidding across the cement. Its jets propelled it further and it continued digging up the roof and sailed straight through the end, taking off several layers of brick.  
  
Spiderman spun a web line and swung himself back around, catching Eddie Brock in the side with both of his feet. Brock flew backward, slamming into a leg on the small water tower of the building. He slouched down and didn't look like he was getting up.  
  
The masked arachnid landed on the rooftop, glancing at the Hobgoblin. The goblin had made it back on his feet and opened the pouch he carried with him.  
  
"I'll kill you Spiderman! I'll show you why I'm the best goblin!" Hobgoblin guffawed.  
  
From his hand, several razor bats emerged, forming a metallic wave that flew quickly towards him. The wings of these bats sliced past Spiderman's body, causing him to flip back wards, and his spider sense to become alert.  
  
The bats zipped past him, flying off into the distance before making a turnaround and traveling back towards the two masked fighters again. Spiderman had just landed when the first bat struck his shoulder, droplets of blood flying through the air. A second sliced at his calf, tearing the piece of costume off like a rabid dog.  
  
Spiderman shrieked in pain, grabbing his shoulder and beginning to slouch forward. Two more razor bats looped around, catching him in the sides of his arm. Pain burned through him like a forest fire, his limbs ached and sent him messages of defeat. Hobgoblin wasn't going to let it end this quick.  
  
"You little fool." Goblin began, walking towards him.  
  
Spiderman whimpered, his head rising a little just in time to see hobgoblins foot slam into his right eye. The glass that covered his eye cracked from the impact, and his body flew backwards, skidding across the pavement. His vision began to clear, and he could see Brock crawling towards him.  
  
In Eddie Brocks left hand was a knife, is edge picking up the reflection from the sun. Spiderman groaned, desperately trying to pick himself up off of the ground. Eddie was on the offensive, and hobgoblin was still walking towards him.  
  
"You know what's really funny Spiderman," Hobgoblin began "We were hired months ago to bring you down, but I was paid much more money than this is worth."  
  
"Yeah, just hearing you scream is payment enough." Brock added.  
  
"Why are... you... doing... this?!" Spiderman yelped.  
  
"You ruined my first job opportunity." Brock snarled. "I had the biggest scoop of all time."  
  
"He's referring to the bank heist at the Queens Bank. Brock thought he knew who did it so he got some photos. The next day you caught the real robbers." Hobgoblin finished.  
  
"My boss called me a fraud! He fired me on the spot in front of everyone!" Brock added again, raising his knife.  
  
A thin line of webbing shot out and nailed brock's hand, sticking the knife to his palm. Spiderman's hand lowered, and he quickly sat up.  
  
"Contrary to your belief I can relate!" He yelled, landing a solid punch on Eddie.  
  
The photographer fell backward, rolling towards the edge of the apartment. Hobgoblin wrapped his hands around Spiderman's neck and began to choke him, with unbelievable strength. The web slinger desperately tried to free himself from Hobgoblin's grip.  
  
"I'm going to kill you..." Goblin smirked.  
  
"Nggh! Aghh!" Spiderman choked.  
  
The two struggled against one another for several moments, each trying to pry the other one off. Brock had reached the edge and toppled, clutching the edge of the building tightly.  
  
"Help me! You guys, save me!" Eddie screamed.  
  
Hobgoblin continued to laugh, tightening his hold on the web head, trying to crush his lung pipes. Spiderman finally landed a swift right hand into the hobgoblin's stomach and broke the hold, knocking the goblin to the ground.  
  
Blood was everywhere, the razor bats had cut deeper than he expected. He breathed heavily before running to Eddie's aid. However Brock had slipped, and was falling fast towards the streets below.  
  
Spiderman leaped off the edge and sailed down toward him, catching his foot with a firm web line. He spun another line, connecting to the side of the building and held the lines tight. Brock dangled in the air a good ten feet from the ground, he was so frightened that his camera slipped from his hands and clattered on the street below.  
  
On the streets several people had gathered to watch Spiderman's struggle, shouting several words of encouragement to him. Among those people was Mary Jane. She watched Spiderman with a childish expression on her face, amazed at what he was doing. Spiderman felt his stomach sink, as it was now way past his meeting with her at the college.  
  
"Damn it all." He mumbled, pulling Brock up towards him.  
  
From on top of the roof, several small orange objects began to fall towards the street. A maniacal laughter filled the air, and Spiderman's head turned. Hobgoblin was throwing bombs off the roof at the citizens, risking destroying not only the web slinger but everyone else as well.  
  
The sound of Mary Jane's screamed echoed through his ears and he quickly webbed Brock to the building. It seemed like forever before he landed on the pavement, and when he did he dashed towards Mary Jane. He scooped the red head up in his arms and swung out of the way. The other citizens had all taken off in a panic, and several cars pulled to the side, trying to avoid the bombs.  
  
Spiderman redirected his body, swinging the other way towards the bombs. Mary Jane clutched his neck tightly, shaking and breathing hard from panic.  
  
"Hey. Just relax, I'll fix everything." Spiderman said to her "Thank you so much." She whispered to him.  
  
The webbed wonder released the web line, letting his body fall down ward before he shot out another web strand. This webbing was thick, and formed a net, on an awning just below the bombs. Slowly the bombs began to land in the netting, and did not explode.  
  
Spiderman let out a deep sigh of relief and landed back on the building, still cradling Mary Jane close to him. The two glanced at each other, and marry Jane studied him hard. He swallowed deep, trying to make sense of what her eyes were searching for.  
  
"I...I..." He stammered.  
  
From atop the building, hobgoblin appeared, mounted on his glider. Hobgoblin let out a loud cackle before throwing numerous razor bats from the pouch he carried. Once again, Spiderman was on the defensive, swooping forward to grab Brock from the side of the apartment before swinging away to safety.  
  
The bats connected with the bombs that sat in the net, and formed a loud explosion. The detonation of the bombs shattered several nearby windows and took out the middle of the pillar on the building. The weight of the apartment began to shift, pieces of brick and concrete sailing toward the streets below.  
  
From a nearby rooftop, Spiderman observed this, as he set Mary Jane down safely. He also let Brock slide from his hands and land on the rooftop. Curiously he hopped up on the rail that lined the apartment that they had landed on, and studied the goblin. Suddenly the glider turned towards him.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Hobgoblin sneered.  
  
"I've had about enough of you for one day." Spiderman said gruffly.  
  
"And I you wall crawler." Goblin added. "So let's say we schedule some sort of...finale?" He asked, the redness in his eyes shining like fire.  
  
"I don't think so." Spiderman answered, leaping onto the glider.  
  
After several quick punches, Hobgoblin had lost his balance and the glider was shifting back and forth uncontrollably. Spiderman landed a fourth punch to the Hobgoblin's face, following it up with a fierce uppercut. The goblin toppled backward, falling off the glider and sailing toward the streets below.  
  
"Paul!" Spiderman yelled, extending a hand and creating a web line.  
  
The line caught Hobgoblin's back and stopped him right before he hit the street. Hobgoblin did not look pleased.  
  
"Don't try and be a hero!" He snarled, cutting the web line with a razor bat.  
  
He landed on the streets below and took off down an alleyway. Spiderman quickly jumped building tops, running towards the edge. He glanced downward but there was no sign of Paul, or the hobgoblin. Aching, he made his way back to the previous rooftop and promised Mary Jane a quick ride home. As for Eddie Brock, Spiderman left him on the rooftop to fend for himself.  
  
Mary Jane was home in no time, but she had some bloodstains on her coat from Spiderman. His shoulder was completely dripping with blood, and he groaned each time he created a new web line.  
  
She glanced at him sympathetically. Her hand slowly moved to the side of his face and her fingers ran over the fabric for several moments. Under his mask, Spiderman sighed in disappointment. He had yet again failed her and she was still coming back to him; but in a different way.  
  
"You don't have to bring me all the way home, I can just catch a cab..." She said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I saved you, least I can do is bring you home." Spiderman answered.  
  
"But your shoulder-"  
  
"-Its fine."  
  
The two swung through the skies in silence, Mary Jane's apartment was nearing closer. She clutched his arm tightly as he made the swing around the last building and landed firmly on the grass.  
  
"Well, here you are." Spiderman said, setting her down.  
  
"Thank you Spiderman," She said, walking towards her door.  
  
She quickly turned around, hoping to catch him before he left.  
  
"Spiderman! Do you uh, know what happened to my friend? He was at the Manhattan Metro when it was destroyed today. I'm worried sick about him." She yelped.  
  
"His name's Parker right?" Spiderman remarked, a smirk forming under the mask.  
  
"Yes! Peter Parker!" M.J. answered.  
  
"He wasn't too badly injured. In fact he was more worried about meeting a young woman than he was his own safety. You must feel pretty lucky." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, walking into her apartment.  
  
Spiderman turned, extending a hand towards a telephone pull and snagging the side with a web line. He took a running start and dove off of the building, heading straight for the streets below. At the last second, he kicked his feet up, and propelled himself through the air and into the skies.  
  
When he finally made it back to his apartment, he removed his gloves and mask, throwing them in his closet. And after some struggle he removed his shirt and tended to his wounds. His entire body screamed for sleep, and he silenced it by falling into his bed, slipping off to sleep quicker than he swung through the city.  
  
It seems as though young Spiderman has temporarily found his way out of the trouble he was in. But things aren't yet over. Hobgoblin is still lurking somewhere, and has trouble brewing for our favorite web head. As for Eddie Brock who knows? Keep reading to find out what happens next, thanks, please review!! -Peechman 


	11. Prosperities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
-Peachman  
  
Spiderman Issue #11 –Prosperities  
  
(Special thanks to TheCure for reviewing every chapter of my story!)  
  
In what seemed like the sleep of his lifetime, Peter parker finally awoke the next morning at eight am. He didn't wake up the way he had expected to either; normally he would wake up by himself in the empty apartment. This morning however was much different. As he opened his eyes he was welcomed by Mary Jane's face, smiling down at him brightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes dancing with excitement and romance.  
  
"Hey Tiger." She said softly.  
  
"Hey," Peter replied, sitting up.  
  
The two embraced for several seconds, peter was reluctant to hug tightly, for his body felt horrible. He sighed heavily, knowing that he owed her some explanation for yesterday. So he quickly began.  
  
"Look M.J., about yesterday," He said.  
  
"Shh.." Mary Jane interrupted, placing a finger over his mouth. "I heard all about it from Spiderman."  
  
"Wait," Peter laughed. "What did he tell you?"  
  
"Just that you got hurt while you were at your job. And that you were more concerned with meeting me than you were of getting to a hospital." She answered smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty upset that I missed our...date." Peter said, a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it, there will be plenty of time for more dates. I however have a huge surprise for you." She exclaimed, standing.  
  
Peter wanted to join her, but as he started to, he realized he left his costume pants on and sat in place. She smiled down at him and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong? Don't you want to know what the surprise is?" She asked.  
  
"I uh, need to throw some clothes on. I'll meet you downstairs, two minutes tops!" He said.  
  
She nodded and started for his door, exiting and heading down the hallway. Peter sat and waited for the footsteps on the stairs before hopping out from under his covers. His thoughts were heavy this morning and seemed to consume him as usual. He couldn't believe Mary Jane had actually showed up at his apartment, and surprised him like that. Snapping back to reality, He quickly changed into some jeans and slid a t-shirt over his head and headed down the stairs.  
  
Every part of him ached; his sides felt like they were going to burst open any minute. His pace slowed as he neared the stairs, his shoulder began to throb like a heartbeat. Peter still couldn't get over all that had happened yesterday, finding out that Paul was not the man he thought he was. More importantly finding out that he was insane, and horribly obsessed with Spiderman.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
He quickened his pace, heading for the stairs and hopping down two at a time. He stepped off of the last stair to find Mary Jane sitting at the table with a manila envelope in her hands. She smiled brightly and drummed her nails on the table.  
  
"Sorry, my shoulder is a little sore." He said, walking towards the cabinets and pulling out two small glass bowls.  
  
He set the bowls on the table and grabbed two spoons, placing them inside. Opening the doors to the cabinets, he turned around facing M.J. and asked,  
  
"Which kind would you like? We've got Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and... Wheaties: The Breakfast of Champions."  
  
Mary Jane laughed loudly, her gaze never leaving peter. "Lucky charms."  
  
Peter poured them both bowls and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge. He took a seat across from her after pouring the milk in her cereal. For a few minutes the two didn't say anything, they just ate their breakfast, enjoying each other's company.  
  
Finally Peter spoke up, and asked, "So what's the surprise you had for me."  
  
"Well, I know you haven't had too much time for yourself." She began. "With work and all, I'm surprised we find time to get together, even though you're late..."  
  
Peter nodded. She sounded somewhat stressed at that last part, maybe even annoyed. Nevertheless she didn't dwell on it for long, she continued with what she was saying several seconds later.  
  
"More seriously you're academics kind of took a back seat. I know that if you had the opportunity and all you would really make a huge difference in this world." She said.  
  
"With Uncle Ben and all, I never really woke up from that nightmare. Now here I am, with no job and no career." Peter added in.  
  
"Exactly." M.J. chimed. "You didn't have much of a chance, your uncle was stolen from you while you were still in high school."  
  
Peter nodded, fighting the tears that formed in his eyes. He didn't want to be this upset, to feel that kind of pain again. He swallowed hard and let her continue, his eyes studying her again.  
  
"So I took it upon myself to help you out." She said. "Here you go."  
  
She handed him the envelope. It was marked "Landon College of Science and Technology", and it was quickly torn open. Peter scrambled through the papers, reading each sentence as fast as he could. Finally he passed the sentence that stated He had been accepted to Landon.  
  
"I didn't open it, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. So I waited, what does it say?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
"I got accepted to Landon College." Peter said breathlessly.  
  
Suddenly he sprung up and hugged Mary Jane tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. She stood hugging him back and smiling.  
  
"I know how much you deserved this."  
  
After some more explanation and valued time together, Mary Jane left for an audition. Peter offered to go with her and give her support but she declined his offer. Auditions were something she needed to do on her own. Peter understood this and let her go. He decided to spend the day researching the college and the courses that he would select. Among other things.  
  
Peter was still in shock of what Mary Jane had done to get him into Landon. She had gotten copies of his grades from Midtown high school, from his last two years and all of his pictures from clubs and activities from Aunt may. She put together the resume with the help of Peter's old guidance counselor and sent it out. Along with the resume she asked a teacher to write a letter of recommendation, which also explained Peter's situation and why he was so late to actually apply to college.  
  
Mary Jane Watson was amazing, simply amazing. There were no other words peter could find to describe her. Even when he was late meeting her she still forgave him and even went out with him when he showed up. Not only had she been there for him when he needed her the most, she helped him set a milestone in his life. For that, he was eternally grateful.  
  
Lost in thought, Peter's curiosity began to wander and he typed in the URL space bar "Paul Heaton". With the quick stroke of the enter key his computer had performed a search using the engine provided by the msn Internet. Several matches were found concerning the name "Paul Heaton", Peter clicked the first hyperlink. The website popped up and it was the official website of the New York Times, and on the screen came a picture of Peter's former boss Paul Heaton. He was handcuffed and being led out of a courthouse by several armed officers. On the bottom of the caption it read, "Kingsley found guilty." Peter's brow grew tense and he clicked another link that brought him the full story.  
  
--October 31, 2001--  
  
Degenerate robber Roderick Kingsley was finally sent to prison today after three months of court. Kingsley has been brought up on several charges including identity theft and several charges murder.  
  
Kingsley apparently had been running an underground crime syndicate moving from different parts of New England and stealing large amounts of money. Several businesses in the Manhattan area had closed down in fear of getting robbed and taken for everything they had.  
  
Government official Nicholas Fury had this to say on Kingsley, "He is truly a twisted individual. When the police finally brought this man in, he wouldn't stop babbling about Spiderman. Apparently Spiderman was the one who apprehended Kingsley on his last heist, and rightfully so. We have been trying to track Roderick for almost four years now and had no luck. My only final statement is that we will do everything we can to make sure this lunatic doesn't hit the streets again."  
  
By: Dan Kelsey New York times October 2001  
  
"A ha." Peter said to himself, rubbing his chin. "Lets see if we can dig deeper than this, I sense a pattern forming."  
  
For the next hour and half peter searched throughout the website trying to find anything on Roderick Kingsley. He managed to find several more articles, mostly covering Kingsley's crimes in the New York area. More interestingly he found a link to another website. The website was entitled, "Urich's News"  
  
The link took him directly to more articles on Roderick Kingsley, including a list of aliases that Kingsley had been using to disguise himself and hide from the authorities, the list is as follows:  
  
1.Cory Connoway 2.Joseph Mueller 3.Edward Fronto 4.Mark Millar 5.Terry Heaton 6.Thomas Smith 7.John Smith 8.Paul Simon 9.Junior Bendis  
  
And the list continued on for several more pages, but Peter had all he needed. Kingsley had just used his names over and over making different variations of the same names. And Peter had met Paul Heaton, just another alias for Roderick.  
  
"But if he's running around here, how did he escape from prison?" peter asked himself.  
  
Another link at the bottom of the page entitled, "Kingsley's Escape". Peter frantically clicked the link and was brought to a full article released in the Manhattan Metro over a year ago. It spoke of Kingsley's dramatic escape from New York State Prison; how a bomb went off and all of a sudden he was just gone, out into the world again. The Metro claimed that many sources informed them that Kingsley had outside connections that helped the mastermind escape.  
  
Peter clicked out of the page and signed off his computer, hurrying upstairs to his bedroom. For some reason things weren't making a lot of sense. If Kingsley had escaped and joined up with the paper how did he become the editor and head honcho of the Metro?  
  
All of a sudden peter had a flash back to just yesterday, when he ran into Jameson on the street.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"No, I work for the Manhattan Metro now." Peter retorted, getting tense.  
  
"Whose running that place now?" Jameson asked.  
  
"Paul Heaton." Peter answered.  
  
"That's strange. Never heard of him. I thought someone else was running it, guy by the name of George... eh, things change I guess." Jameson said.  
  
Flash Back End  
  
Peter's stomach dropped, something was definitely up. He began to dig through several papers he had on his desk until he came across it. The Last Metro he had picked up, which was last week. It had a huge picture he took of Spiderman and the hobgoblin. He searched the paper from first to last page looking for the editors name and came across nothing.  
  
The only names that were on the paper were Peter's for the pictures and a girl by the name of Karen Masters who wrote most of the articles in the paper. Paul Heaton's name was not on this paper.  
  
"That son of a...that's how he's hiding from the feds." Peter said. "He hasn't been using his name at all. He's been using aliases to put the paper out, and this woman to write the articles."  
  
In a flash he was in his costume and swinging through the skies. He had to find some sort of clue as to where he could find Hobgoblin. He couldn't go to Conners because Hobgoblin had conners. There was no one. Except...  
  
"Brock." Spiderman said, leaping around another corner and forming a web strand.  
  
Eddie Brock sat in the small jail cell, hugging his knees close to his chest. He made no noises, just heavy breathing and the occasional curse. It had been a long twenty-four hours; Hobgoblin betrayed him up on that roof and left him to be taken in like the scapegoat.  
  
"When I get out of here, I'm going to ring his orange little neck." Brock scowled.  
  
"I don't know if you are going to get out of here, by the looks of it, big bertha over there looks like he's taken a liking to you."  
  
Brock turned to see just whom he didn't need to see at that moment. Spiderman was hanging upside down, clenching a web strand beneath his hand and looking high and mighty.  
  
"Get the hell out of here." Brock yelled through the window.  
  
"Aw c'mon Eddie, don't be sore at me." Spiderman joked.  
  
"I said get away, you've done enough damage for a lifetime." Eddie scowled.  
  
"Look, I need your help. It's about your crazy friend who wears orange." Spiderman whispered.  
  
Brock chuckled. "Forget it, as much as I hate his guts right now, I hate you more and I'm not ratting him out."  
  
"Look I don't need anything major, I just need to know his base of operations; you know, his hideout." Spiderman said.  
  
"You losin' it wall crawler? What the hell makes you think that I'd tell you something like that?" Brock snapped.  
  
"Well I could start blabbing about your nice alternative lifestyle to your friendly looking inmates..." he began.  
  
"Shut up! Your so full of it, and besides my court dates in a week." Brock added.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think anything's going to stop those guys, and besides a weeks a long time when your as lonely as them." The web slinger said.  
  
"Oh my GOD! FINE!" Brock screamed. "He keeps his stuff in the Oscorp building. The one that caught fire a few weeks ago."  
  
"The one I saved conners from." Spiderman said to himself.  
  
"Yeah." Brock replied. "That's where he found all the stuff."  
  
"All what stuff?" he asked.  
  
"The goblin stuff left over from that other guy, the green goblin! Yeah that was his name!" Brock said.  
  
"He found all that equipment? Government weapons were just left in that building for creeps like him to steal?!" Spiderman yelled.  
  
"Well, the guy was a little whacked." Eddie began "He's totally obsessed with you."  
  
"I can imagine. I get that a lot." Spiderman said, swinging off into the distance.  
  
"Hey aren't you goin' to help me out of here?!" Brock screamed.  
  
But the words were lost to him, for he was already on his way to the Oscorp building. It so strange how things were suddenly starting to add up and process in his mind. However it was also making him a bit paranoid, as he kept looking all around to make sure Hobgoblin wasn't following him.  
  
Several more thoughts set him uneasy, maybe Kingsley set that fire in the first place, to evacuate everyone out so he could steal the glider. So many things raced past him, trying to process and make sense, but the only one that really seemed to stick was "Get To Oscorp!"  
  
With the identity of the Hobgoblin finally revealed, Spiderman is piecing these things together and making his rounds, one by one to nail the goblin once and for all. Trouble seems to be on the Horizon for the wall crawler, can he possibly over come whatever challenges lie next? Find out next issue in Spiderman: Lucky Shot! Thanks please review --Peechman 


	12. Polarities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spiderman story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
-Peach man  
  
Spiderman Issue #12 –Polarities  
  
At Peter and Harry's apartment, things were very cold and empty. Harry hadn't been home in days and didn't care much to call. Peter had been out fighting crime so he wasn't around much either. The telephone rang, several times, each ring echoing throughout the apartment. After the twelfth ring, the answering service picked up.  
  
"Hey you've reached Harry Osborne and Peter Parker, leave a message after the beep."  
  
A small tone sounded and the voice of a young female answered.  
  
"Peter? It's me M.J.. I was just calling because... I got the part! They thought I was so good and tonight they're having a party to celebrate the final casting. I was wondering if you'd want to go, it would be another great night...well, give me a call when you get this. Okay? Bye!"  
  
The last sound in the apartment was Mary Jane's voice trailing off with bye; it seemed to travel all the way up the stairs and into Peter's room, only to be drowned out by the traffic sounds from the window.  
  
Spiderman's body launched through the air, the wind propelling him forward and past the buildings surrounding him. He let the wind embrace him, and allowed his body to fall for a few seconds before catching himself with a web line. In the past few minutes everything had become clear to him, and a lot more dangerous.  
  
If Osborn had just left his goblin equipment around that means anybody could keep stealing components and becoming super villains. So he made this his new objective; find the goblin technology and destroy it, regardless of who stands in his way. He grinned somewhat under his mask actually wondering why he was talking to himself.  
  
Several moments later he arrived at the old Oscorp office building, a big gaping hole was visible, and several boards were holding it up. It seems that had begun re-construction with the building, most of the top seemed secured. He landed above the hole, crawling down and letting his head peek in to see if anyone was there.  
  
"All clear." He said to himself.  
  
Spiderman's body dropped in, landing cautiously, his fingers clenched in a tight fist. The floor of the building was cracked deep; it looked like it had been around for several hundred years. Several doors were missing and glass panes lie on the floor waiting to be installed. Whatever it was that exploded that day was something big.  
  
He began to walk down the hallway, his head scanning every inch. Doors were missing and windows were broken, an eerie cold chill drifted through the air, shifting past Spiderman and choking him with its grasp. He shivered a little and took the left when he arrived to the end of the corner. He had two possible ways to go; an elevator or another hallway full of empty broken lab rooms. He had a hunch that wherever the goblin technology was it was in safekeeping, and not around here.  
  
He stopped at the elevator, examining the building map, it read as follows.  
  
Floor 6: Laboratories Floor 5: Communications Floor 4: Offices Floor 3: Computer Laboratories Floor 2: Break Room, Cafeteria Floor 1:Entrance BF1: (Access to Personnel: Denied.)  
  
"Bingo." Spiderman said to himself.  
  
He stepped up to the double metal doors and dug his fingers into the middle. Slowly he began to pull his fingers and drag the doors away from each other. The screech of metal burned Spiderman's ears, but he continued. After some more applied strength, the two doors slammed back in their slots, and the empty elevator shaft greeted Spiderman.  
  
"No place to go but down." He said.  
  
He extended his hand, a web line caught the top of the elevator shaft and he began his descent down into the darkness. For some reason his eyes were having a terrible time adjusting, and his hands were becoming sweaty. A deep breath let out and he drew in another, trying to desperately calm himself down. He was approaching the fifth floor when his feet touched down on something solid.  
  
For a few seconds he paused and tried to figure out what it was. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Elevator shaft equals elevator. He released the web line and landed solidly on the top of the elevator. For the first time he noticed the long black cord that led back to the ceiling. He must have been hugging the right side of the vent to not come in contact with it.  
  
He began to search with his hands for some opening in the elevator, and found a small panel, which he ripped off. Below the panel, the ceiling of the elevator was lined with a glass mirror, and he didn't hesitate to kick down. The panel slid out and shattered on the elevator below, and the web crawler slowly slid down the elevator clinging to the side and hopping out.  
  
With the elevator out of the way, the rest of the shaft was open and he could free fall if he wanted. He decided against this, just incase his powers decided to act up again. He had almost forgotten all about that, it had been a while since his powers went wacky. Swinging through the streets was pretty much normal again, now that the episodes didn't occur as much. He shook his head turning his attention back to reality and this cold murky unknown, glancing around for the next lighted space. Slowly he was lowering himself with the webbing he had connected to the bottom of the elevator. He was almost near the fourth floor when he heard a scraping noise from above him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Another loud scrape, and a snapping noise. Several sparks flew through the air as the elevator dropped from its place and began to sail downward towards Spiderman. His eyes widened as they made out the shape of the elevator and he released the web line.  
  
Survival was the only thing that crossed his mind; he began creating web lines and pulling himself downward, trying to outfall the elevator that was gaining behind him. He could hear it slam into the wall, more sparks flying and lighting up the darkness, and his heart raced frantically. He was now pulling and heaving with all of his might, propelling himself down towards the bottom, faster and faster.  
  
He had actually gained a few feet on the elevator, and it had shifted towards the right, skidding against the wall and slowing itself down. Spiderman hit the ground hard, his feet screaming in pain. This didn't stop him from running to the right, frantically searching for the door. He felt around for a crack of some kind but found nothing. There was no door. On every other floor, there were doors located on the right side of the shaft, but there wasn't one on the basement floor.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!!" Spiderman screamed, pounding on the door.  
  
The elevator continued its descent, much slower than before, but still with enough speed to crush the webbed wonder. Then it occurred to him. The other side. The opposite side of the elevator shaft, of course. They put it on the opposite side just incase any employees tried to come down there.  
  
Immediately, Spiderman raced to the opposite side and dug his fingers into the middle of the wall, prying with all of his might. The doors flew open, dust kicking up, and Spiderman dove through the opening just as the elevator crashed beside him.  
  
"Thank...God." Spiderman gasped, holding his chest.  
  
The elevator settled, the dust had finally cleared and the web crawler was introduced to a new hallway. It was dimly lit, small lights located every fifteen feet. Quickly but cautiously he made his way down the hallway, sticking close to the left side, away from the lights. This was extremely weird; it wasn't like him to do things like this, to actually look for clues like some sort of detective.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not batman." He said to himself.  
  
Something else began to gnaw at his attention. Curt Conners. What if he found Conners down here, dead? How would he explain that to the authorities without further making himself look like a criminal? As if Jameson didn't do that well enough for him already.  
  
The hallway ended at a short fork. On the left there was a small sign with an arrow, titled "Conference." The right arrow said "Testing." He figured testing was the best place to go, as it would have the one thing he was looking for.  
  
"Better go." Spiderman said softly.  
  
He walked down the right hallway that emptied into a huge room filled with tables, diagrams and machinery lie on top of them. In the far northeast corner of the room, sat a central computer surrounded by several other smaller computers, all hooked together by multiple cords.  
  
The north west corner of the room was fenced off with metal poles, several other pieces of machinery lie beyond those barriers. All along the southern walls, there were shelves and boxes full of small gadgets and technology, wires hung from various places and steam hissed from the generator buried deep in buckets of tools.  
  
In the center of the room there was a giant metal pole, which ran up into the ceiling. On the pole there were hooks coming out which held several lab coats and a dark orange cloak. More shockingly, at the bottom of the pole tied up and battered Dr. Conners laid there emotionless.  
  
"Curt!" Spiderman yelled.  
  
Curt's face rose, his expression immediately springing to life. "Spiderman!"  
  
"Oh thank god your alive." Spiderman began.  
  
"Thank you for coming for me. I have been here for such a long time." Conners whimpered.  
  
"Sorry it took so long for me to find you, I've been kind of busy." He added.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I just want to go home. That freak has tortured me long enough." Conners said.  
  
"I need you to help me with something." Spiderman said, as he finished untying the beaten up scientist.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"We need to destroy the goblin data files. I can't allow anyone else to follow the green goblin path." Spiderman said.  
  
"Certainly, I know where the goblin keeps his data files." Curt answered.  
  
The two rushed to the computers in the northeast corner, and Conners instructed Spiderman. He began clicking through multiple files in search of the information.  
  
"Okay and its in the folder on the left, the one that says GSIM." He said.  
  
"Okay...File...delete..." Spiderman said, clicking the options.  
  
The files were now gone from the computer, emptied from the recycle bin and forever forgotten. The two found a spare glider in the metal barricade and worked together to disassemble it. Within a half hour they had removed the components and tossed them into the scrap heap.  
  
"So, do you mind telling me what happened after he kidnapped you?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Certainly." Conners began. "I blacked out from the shock of being that high up, and when I woke up, I was tied to this exact pole. The hobgoblin went off in this speal about how he was going to bring you down once and for all, and how he wasn't going to make any mistakes, and how I was going to help him."  
  
"I see." Spiderman said.  
  
"So he had me slaving away each day to build him the ultimate glider. It was huge, possibly the biggest thing I've ever had to work on. Mind you I'm not good with mechanics or any of that, just in genetics. Although his assistant was a mechanical genius." Conners added.  
  
He continued, "She helped more than I did, and when I was too tired, I was beaten by the both of them. Relentlessly. Hobgoblin barely fed me, but when he did I conserved it. Every time he came here from a battle with you he was furious, and would take the aggression out on me. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here."  
  
"Well don't worry, it will be alright now." Spiderman said, patting him on the back.  
  
Conners broke down for a few minutes, crying silently and Spiderman attempted to comfort him. He convinced him it was time to leave, and the two started for the door, their job finished. As they neared the exit, a figure stepped in their way.  
  
"Going somewhere?" She asked.  
  
She had long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail, which extended toward her middle back. She was very lean and somewhat short, she glared up at Spiderman with anger filled eyes.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere webs! After what you put dear Roderick through! I'll make you PAY!" She screamed.  
  
With that she landed a swift punch in the web slinger's face. He stumbled backwards, releasing conners and was caught by another punch to the face. Spiderman raised his head just in time to see her heeled foot land swiftly into his stomach.  
  
"That's her! That's the woman Spiderman! Stop her!" Curt screamed.  
  
The woman was on the offensive again, and Spiderman caught her foot this time, flipping her over. She landed hard on her stomach, letting out a gasp of protest. She attempted to stand again, but her feet were webbed together, and she found herself dangling upside down over the ceiling. Spiderman had found a spare pole that extended from one wall to another, and made this the woman's home.  
  
"Happy?" He asked.  
  
"You lanky pig headed little AS-" She began.  
  
Her mouth was webbed as well, and Spiderman chuckled under his mask.  
  
"You must be Karen Masters." He said to her.  
  
She said nothing, just glared at him malice pumping through her veins.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Curt conners said chuckling.  
  
"You see curt, Hobgoblin's really just a mobster. His name's Roderick Kingsley, and he's been running crime syndicates for years. This is his little accomplice." Spiderman chuckled tapping her on the head.  
  
Karen growled in protest, trying to break free of the webbing and it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Tell goblin to give up the ugly yellow mask, all of his equipment is toast anyhow." Spiderman said to Karen.  
  
The two began to walk towards the exit once again and this time were greeted with an even more terrifying figure. It was Roderick Kingsley.  
  
"Oh it is?" Kingsley sneered "Then maybe I'll have to get payment from you. And I think its going to come out of your hide."  
  
From the pocket of his suit, he pulled out a small pumpkin bomb; it gleamed in the lighting and reflected the face of Kingsley, which was twisted in hate.  
  
It seems the stage is set for the most dangerous showdown young Spiderman's had to face as of yet. A few dozen feet below the surface, Spiderman is face to face with his wicked adversary in close quarters, with dozens of bombs surrounding them. With the stakes so high and the chance for survival so low, how will the wall crawler make it out of this one? Keep reading to find out! Thanks, please review, --Peach man 


	13. Criticalities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spider-man story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks to Nikorasu for correcting my typos. Thanks a lot,  
  
-Peachman  
  
Spider-man Issue #13 –Criticalities  
  
Spider-sense had never really shocked him as much as it did before, but right now, it was on fire. It screamed and raged for him to get out of the situation he was in. However as simple as it sounds, the odds are stacked against him.  
  
Spider-man stood, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed on Roderick Kingsley; his new biggest threat. The two did not make any sudden movements, Kingsley made it known that he had a weapon on him, and by his facial expression he wasn't afraid to use it. The two seemed to test each other's patience, trying to see which one would break first.  
  
Karen masters dangled from the ceiling upside down, watching Roderick closely. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Spider-man and Kingsley, contemplating how she was going to alert Kingsley if Spider-man made the first move. She couldn't move at all, and she couldn't talk. Her only option was a muffled scream, and the chance that Kingsley actually paid attention to it was very narrow indeed.  
  
Dr. Curt Conners also examined the showdown that was formulating before his very eyes. He had complete confidence in Spider-man, but then again, with all of the pumpkin bombs displayed on shelves, his confidence was wearing. He stepped backwards, standing beside the assistant to Kingsley, Karen, and watched her angrily.  
  
"So Spider-man, you've invaded my complex. You have tied up my assistant, and are the only thing standing in my way of ruling New York City." Roderick began.  
  
"I think you'll find it hard to do anything after this Kingsley. I destroyed your goblin data." Spider-man said sternly.  
  
"You did what?" Roderick asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"I destroyed it. No one will follow the green goblin path ever-"  
  
"YOU DAMN FOOL!" Roderick screeched, grabbing Spidey by the collar and slamming him into the pole in the center of the room.  
  
Spider-man was astonished by Kingsley's strength, in one swoop he had practically broke him in half. The fire in Roderick's eyes was eerie; it burned brightly showing his absolute insanity. A large vein was visible in his forehead, traveling from his hairline to just above his eye, and for some reason Spider-man couldn't stop looking at it.  
  
"Let me go Kingsley, I don't want to have to seriously hurt you." Spider- man said.  
  
"H-Hurt me? HAHA!" Kingsley guffawed. "I'd love to see that. I really would, but this orange pumpkin in my hand doesn't think you can do it."  
  
His stomach dropped, his body shivering at the thought of Kingsley throwing that bomb. It would land and explode causing a chain reaction and possibly causing a landslide, killing all of them. Roderick pushed Spider-man's body against the wall again; one of the coats hooks digging into his back.  
  
"So go ahead 'hero'. You can try me, but frankly, I don't give a damn if I die with any of you!" He bellowed.  
  
This comment made Karen's eyes light up with fear, and she began to talk under all that webbing. Kingsley, whose sole attention was focused on the Web Slinger, ignored her muffled speech.  
  
Spider-man swallowed deep, knowing that he had to do something. He glanced at the floor, his large white eyes studying the ground, as if he saw something of interest. Roderick looked back towards Spider-man, and then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Spidey did not answer; his focus remained on the floor and his head moved slightly, as if tracing something. Kingsley gaze finally targeted the floor, and it was at this time that Spider-man made his move. He back flipped, free of Kingsley's grip, and kicked off of the pole landing behind Roderick in a crouched position. Every muscle in his body tensed and moved perfectly, he had moved so fast, Roderick couldn't even track his movements.  
  
Now on the floor, Spider-man brought his arm backwards, extending toward the southern wall, and swung it around again, catching Kingsley hard in his knee. The mobster toppled forwards, slamming his eye off of a coat rack and met the floor with a loud thud. Not resting for a moment, Spider-man spun a thin web line, snatching the pumpkin bomb from Kingsley and he pulled it away from him.  
  
"Check mate." Spider-man said.  
  
The mobster attempted to gather himself, but his feet were webbed together, and he lie helpless and defeated.  
  
"That was fairly easy." Conners said.  
  
"You think its over?" Kingsley yelled at him.  
  
From inside his suit pocket, Kingsley revealed a razor bat, which he used to cut himself free of the webbing. He stood once again, and raised the mechanical weapon over his head.  
  
"Its far from it."  
  
The bat flew out of his hands and hooked around, heading towards the east wall and the rest of the bombs. It struck a cabinet and exploded. And so the chain reaction started, detonating bombs in all of the compartments and shelves. Bits and pieces of the bomb and smoke filtered through the room, several small embers drifted past the generators. Kingsley was cackling merrily, placing his orange cloak on over his business suit. He flipped the hood up as another shelf of explosives went off, and several lights blew out.  
  
Spider-Man was already on his way out with conners over his back. He raced down the hallway past the dim lights and made his way back to the elevator shaft. He could hear the explosions and laughter in the distance behind him, and sadly he heard the scream of a woman.  
  
"Curt, should I go back for Karen?" Spider-Man said, stopping suddenly.  
  
"I wouldn't, she is a sick woman, and deserves what she gets." He retorted.  
  
"Okay then," Spider-Man replied.  
  
Using the palms of his feet, he kicked off of the ground and landed on top of the damaged elevator, trying to gain balance on the warped piece of metal. He set Curt down and then extended a hand forward, his middle and ring fingers pressing down on the center of his palm to create webbing.  
  
"Look I know you're not really up for this, but bear with me. We have a hell of a lot of work to do to get out." Spidey said.  
  
"I understand, I'll try my best to help." He said.  
  
With that, Spider-Man jumped, as high as had ever jumped, pushing all of his muscles to their limit, using the webbing as leverage to propel him further up the vent. He clung to the wall, just short of the third floor. He began crawling upward, incredibly fast and skillful, leaping to the other side and kicking off, so that he could gain more distance from the bottom floor.  
  
From the bottom, a cloaked figure emerged riding a glider, the tethered bits of cloth swaying as the glider flew up out of the hole and an explosion followed after. Smoke and fire erupted from the hole, smothering the sides of the elevator shaft and dismantling the elevator for good. The explosions continued and traveled upward, caking the sides of the vent with fire and extreme heat.  
  
"Uh...Oh!" Conners whimpered.  
  
"Curt, please. I'm trying to save us." Spider-Man complained.  
  
"There he is! He's coming! That psycho made it out!" Curt screamed.  
  
Spider-Man glanced down, seeing the hobgoblin rushing toward him, with waves of fire trailing behind him. The webbed wonder began to crawl again, a lot fast than before and kicked off of the sides, attempting to further distance himself from the fire.  
  
"Its no use Webs, we're both done for!" Hobgoblin yelled.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
As he neared the fifth floor door, Spider-Man kicked off of the opposite side, extending his fists forward and slamming into the double doors. The impact was strong enough to knock them forward and off of their hinges, landing Spider-Man and curt on the floor.  
  
The two breathed heavily, trying to gain their breath back from almost being killed. Spider-Man sat up, moving curt from the door.  
  
"You broke that door down!" Curt said  
  
"Fire's coming, got to move." Spidey replied.  
  
From the vent hobgoblin Sped in, on his glider, smelling like fire and burnt clothing. His cloak was in ruins and his mask covered in black burn marks. His glider sped past the corner, nicking Spider-Man in the shoulder.  
  
"Arrgh!" He yelled in pain.  
  
"See you around, Parker." Hobgoblin cackled, taking off out a window.  
  
The glider smashed through the glass, sending small shards everywhere throughout the room, and bits of wood flew through the air. A gust of wind from the window kicked up several piles of papers, throwing them around merrily, and curt staggered over to it.  
  
"Hang on, I have to close this." Spider-Man said.  
  
He slowly lifted up the steel doors he had knocked down, and began to push them towards the opening. The heat poured out of the elevator opening, making the web slinger's face sweat unbearably, and burning his eyes. He continued trying to lift it however; he did his best to match it up to the door before heaving it against the wall and webbing it into place.  
  
Several flames left the sides of the doors, lightly burning spidey's limbs. He jumped away from the door before it became more serious. He breathed heavily, his body wanting to give up and let itself fall to the floor but he wouldn't allow it. Spider-man quickly made his way over to Curt Conners and grabbed him by the midsection, then spinning a web and leaping out of the window.  
  
The wind rushed up to greet him, and woke him up a little bit. The real danger was over, it was just finding some place to touch down on that was troubling him now. His webbing caught a nearby traffic pole and he let himself routinely swing with it and landed on a nearby roof. Once he hit the solid concrete he let curt slide out of his grasp, and the web slinger landed face first on the rooftop, slipping into unconsciousness. The last thought that ran through his mind was of the Hobgoblin as he sped away on the glider. He had called him "Parker."  
  
It was already eight thirty, with no sign of peter all day. Not a phone call or even a message back at her apartment. This was starting to form a pattern. What was wrong with him anyway? He always seemed to just fall off the face of the earth. No matter, Mary Jane was still going to the party even if she was...dateless.  
  
Her mind screamed at the thought, all day she had anticipated this great night, and Peter had definitely just faded away. She wanted him to be there so bad, just to be there. He didn't have to say anything, or tell fascinating stories or jokes, just be there with her for support.  
  
'But he evidently wasn't up for that' She thought.  
  
Her black dress clung snugly to her figure as she walked, and she let out a small sigh as she approached the door. It was the "Concerto Drama Theatre" the title painted in gold letters with small lights flickering on and off for effect. She studied the lights for several moments before pushing through the double doors and walking confidently inside.  
  
The hall was magnificent, decorated with cement columns; each column having a unique design with a gargoyle perched near the top. The rugs were a majestic red; so clean you could practically see yourself in them. She smiled down at this, and continued walking past the carpet onto the marble floor. Above the floor, golden chandeliers hung, lighting the main hallway and giving it a comfortable feel. At the very top of the ceiling were paintings of people way before her time, barely covered in clothing, but painted incredibly skillfully. Her brilliant green eyes lowered, noticing there were several men that guarded the doors, watching forward expressionless.  
  
"Good Evening Ma'am." The middleman said.  
  
"Good Evening." Mary Jane replied. He stepped sideways and opened the glass door for her, and she began her walk towards the stage door. She smiled at fellow crew workers; some set designers were having coffee near the right wall. They waved to M.J. and she pushed the door to the theatre open.  
  
It was strangely dark as she entered through the door, the curtains had been pulled back, and all of the backstage lights were off. Gingerly, she placed her foot out, walking slowly past the curtains. She was lost for a moment; the tremendous black curtains seemed to swallow her up. She fought her way back and was out in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Mary Jane!" a voice called.  
  
She turned left to see the end of the stage and the entire cast sitting at the foot of it. They were all eating on small paper plates, drinking from wine glasses. Mary Jane smiled yet again, her red lips curving joyfully.  
  
"Hey everyone." She said.  
  
"Hey Mary Jane." One man said  
  
"M.J. Your just in time." A young woman said, moving her short blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah the party's about to start. What kind of wine would you like?" The man said again.  
  
"Let me see." She said stepping forward.  
  
The group talked for several minutes about the show. How much fun it was going to be to put on a show of this magnitude. Not only was there singing and dancing, there was going to be a ton of special effects. One man, John, was talking about using an actual skull for a prop.  
  
"I mean, it would add so much more depth to the play. We wouldn't be carrying it around the same if it were a baseball. I think we should do it." John said.  
  
"I think you're insane." The blonde woman said again.  
  
The all laughed for several minutes, before being interrupted by the director.  
  
"Attention everyone." He said.  
  
Mary Jane looked up, along with the others, trying to pay as much attention to him as she could. However she couldn't help but wonder what happened to peter, what if she was getting mad for the wrong reason. What if he was in serious trouble again?  
  
"And I want to thank each and every one of you for being here and being part of this production. This is going to be a very exciting few months." The director finished.  
  
The crew clapped loudly, the claps echoing throughout the theatre. Slowly the crew stood, walking towards the back, the main courses were going to be served. Mary Jane thought it was interesting how they were serving them. The tables were located at the back of the theatre, where the guests usually entered.  
  
Mary Jane stepped forward, handing out several paper plates to her crewmates. The all formed the line and lifted the tops of the metal containers. Strangely the containers were empty, not even a hint of food inside. Several actors grumbled and complained about the disappearance of the food.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Where is all the food?" John asked the director.  
  
"Well, I was sure that it had already been properly set up." The director said.  
  
From the door in front of them a small knock sounded. The crew looked at each other cautiously, and then to the director.  
  
"That's probably the food now." The director said softly.  
  
He stepped forward past the crew and in-between the two clothed tables. The cloth swayed as he stepped by, and he opened the door. A man in white chefs uniform entered. He had the embroidery of a catering service on the breast pocket on his shirt, and a smug smile on his face. Mary Jane thought she recognized him.  
  
"Food is served." He said.  
  
"Ah thank goodness, I thought that something went wrong with the order." The director said.  
  
"It's all here." The man said, grinning.  
  
His gaze seemed to fall upon Mary Jane, and she swallowed deeply looking away. The crew quickly cleared a space for the new food and he set it down carefully. There were four new trays in all, and he turned the burners on underneath them. The older containers were moved aside, and the crew raised their plates, ready to eat.  
  
"I made this special myself." The man said, stepping back.  
  
As the container opened, the crew was shocked to find the containers full of small metallic pumpkins, their faces pointed towards the crew. Everyone immediately began to run backwards, letting out cries of shock. The trays exploded, sending bits and pieces of metal into the air, and devastating both tables. The back rows of seats were now on fire, and Mary Jane was knocked backwards by the fleeing director.  
  
The flames seemed to grow higher with the seconds passing by, and from the shadows of the doorway, she could see a figure standing there, and the figure reached behind its head pulling up its hood.  
  
The trays let out another small explosion, and that's when Mary Jane knew. This was the end.  
  
Mary Jane's in life threatening danger, she's just moments away from being engulfed in flames. Spider-man is nowhere close; he's unconscious and several blocks away. It seems that the hobgoblin knows more than Spider-man had anticipated. Find out what happens next chapter in Spiderman: Lucky Shot. Thanks, for reading, please review --Peachman 


	14. Despicabilities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spider-man story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
-Peachman   
  
Spider-man Issue #14 –Despicability   
  
This seemed so strange, since he hadn't had this dream in a long time. It was the same one he kept having right after Norman Osborn's death. He was in the graveyard, saying his last good byes with Harry by his side, rain began to fall. Mary Jane had already left with aunt may, so it was just Peter and Harry, alone in that cemetery. Harry turned to peter, dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Spider-man will pay. You will PAY!" he sneered, his face forming that of the green goblin, and he began to choke peter.  
  
"I didn't mean for him to die! It was an accident! I was trying…"  
  
"-TO RUIN HARRY'S LIFE." The goblin screamed.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Peter screamed fighting back.  
  
Throughout the graveyard, a voice echoed, extremely loud. It didn't stop the goblin however, who kept his attacks going.   
  
The voice said, "Spider-man. Spider-man please wake up."  
  
Peter tried to fend off Green Goblin, but his attention turned toward the sky in his dream. The voice grew louder and louder, and Peter let himself give into it…  
  
--The dream ends. --  
  
Spider-man shot up out of his sleep, gasping for air. His chest was on fire, pain stretched from the top of his left shoulder to his palm where the glider had hit him. His gaze rose to that of Curt Conners, who was knelt down beside the wall crawler.  
  
"Thank goodness your awake." Conners said.  
  
"No time for this, got to stop the goblin." He said, attempting to stand.  
  
"Please Spider-man. You aren't in any condition to fight." Curt added.  
  
Spiderman sat back down, gasping sharply. Curt was right. He could barely lift his left arm, never mind defeat a hobgoblin. He nodded in agreement with Curt and stood slowly, extending his right hand toward the edge of the roof.  
  
"Listen, I'll let you down on the streets, I can't take you home, not enough time. I just need you to promise you wont get involved any further." Spider-man said.  
  
"Alright," Curt reluctantly agreed.  
  
Spider-man walked toward the edge of the building and instructed curt to hold onto him. Curt placed his hands around Spider-man's midsection, and the wall crawler attempted to hold him up with his left hand but was unsuccessful. With Curt finally in place, Spidey let himself fall off of the building, gripping the web line in his right hand firmly.   
  
He swung around the building with amazing speed and released the line, creating another at the exact moment. Slowly but surely, he lowered Conners to the streets below. Conners let himself slide from Spider-man's grasp and onto the street, which was only about a three-foot drop.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Curt said.  
  
"No problem." Spiderman said, spinning a web line and swinging off into the distance.  
  
Somehow, swinging with conners was a lot easier than swinging by himself. His shoulder seemed to be screaming at him, but he assured himself he was almost home. He had neared his apartment, and let himself just swing right to the window, slamming into the side of the building with less grace than a turtle on its back.  
  
With his feet holding him in place, he used his right hand to open his window and hop in, removing his mask and throwing it onto his bed. He breathed shakily, removing the upper part of his costume quickly, to examine his shoulder. The cut wasn't bleeding too bad, however it was located right next to a more severe cut that he had been inflicted with recently.   
  
"Arrrgggh!!" Peter screamed, clutching the cut.  
  
He raced to the bathroom, opening the cabinets looking for some gauze. Peter opened the medical kit and began to clean up his shoulder, wincing heavily. He threw the blood soaked gauze into a small white barrel next to his toilet, and began to tape down more on his shoulder.  
  
"Why do I do this? I just ask to get my ass handed to me." He grumbled.  
  
With that, he walked out of the bathroom, his hands coated in blood. He wiped them off on the pants of his costume, and headed downstairs. Normally he would worry about Harry, but his spider-sense wasn't going off. He descended the stairs, glancing from side to side and making sure not to leave any blood. Peter took the corner and noticed the answering machine blinking.  
  
He stepped toward it, pressing the small black button. It beeped.  
  
"Peter? It's me M.J.. I was just calling because… I got the part! They thought I was so good and tonight they're having a party to celebrate the final casting. I was wondering if you'd want to go, it would be another great night…well, give me a call when you get this. Okay? Bye!"  
  
The machine told him there was one last message. Peter pressed the button again, and a huskier voice came on the machine.  
  
"Hey Parker. It's me J. Jonah Jameson from the bugle. You know with Brock in jail, we really could use a good Spiderman photographer. So uh…what I'm trying to say is, you can have your job back if you want it. Gimme a call back at the bugle, I'm hear till eight."  
  
The tone sounded and the messages ended. Peter turned around checking the clock above his refrigerator. The time said three minutes of eight. It was a waste trying to get Jameson now, plus he still had a goblin to catch and no leads on where to find him. Walking slowly to the television, Peter pressed the small power button.  
  
The picture slowly appeared, and channel seven news came into focus. Apparently there was something big going on.  
  
"-ing these young Broadway stars out of nowhere. I repeat, the notorious villain known as the Hobgoblin has attacked several Broadway stars at the Concerto Drama Theatre. We will continue to follow this story throughout the night." The young reporter said.  
  
That's when peter remembered, so faintly that it seemed like a dream. When the goblin had sped past him, he let out a small vital bit of information.  
  
--Flash Back –  
  
From the vent hobgoblin Sped in, on his glider, smelling like fire and burnt clothing. His cloak was in ruins and his mask covered in black burn marks. His glider sped past the corner, nicking Spider-Man in the shoulder.  
  
"Arrgh!" He yelled in pain.  
  
"See you around, Parker." Hobgoblin cackled, taking off out a window.  
  
--Flash Back End. —  
  
He knew who Spider-man really was. Kingsley had somehow found out, and was going to use this against him. There was no telling what damage he could wreak to destroy Peter's life. There were so many possibilities running through Peter's head, thoughts of fear that his loved ones were suffering an agonizing death.  
  
"He knows who Spider-man is." Peter said softly. "And it looks like he's already started to screw with me."  
  
On the television screen, another explosion sounded causing the news crew to back up several feet. The sounds of people screaming and fire engines were extremely loud, and people were being evacuated from the theatre. In the top right corner of the screen, a small figure emerged from a window, carrying a screaming girl in its arms. The figure was the hobgoblin.  
  
"Mary Jane!" Peter screamed, running up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
The hallway was a blur to him, not a thing mattered more at the moment than M.J.'s life. The mask was quickly donned, and he leapt out his window, rushing to meet the streets, and at the last minute spinning a web line. His body rose through the air, and he released the line, soaring through the skies before casting another line and swinging around an apartment.  
  
Mary Jane screamed and pleaded as the goblin flew through the skies, his costume reeking of burnt plastic and material. Strangely, the goblin had her sitting between both of his arms, so she wasn't in any danger of falling to the streets below. Seemingly invincible, Mary Jane knew it wouldn't do any good to try and fight him off. Hobgoblin had already killed her director, and possibly her other cast mates, she felt scared to tears and only wanted to be safely on the ground. He didn't answer her any of her cries, he just continued to travel through the skies of New York, anxiously awaiting Spider-man's appearance.   
  
"Please let me go!! Pleaaaase!" M.J. cried  
  
"Would you shut your trap!" Hobgoblin snarled, his red eyes fixating on her. "I don't have time for your whining!"   
  
The two sailed past several tall stories, the glider expertly moving to avoid them. Hobgoblin's cloak whipped wildly in the wind, his hood barely able to stay up from the speed they were moving. Any moment now, the wall crawler was bound to make an appearance.  
  
All of a sudden Mary Jane began to struggle, trying to kick free of the monster's grasp. She let out a loud scream, and her arm caught hobgoblin in the face, causing the glider to spin out of control and nick the side of a building. Mary Jane was now airborne, and the glider flipping wildly.  
  
"You deserve this girl!" Hobgoblin screamed, pulling up on the bottom of the glider.  
  
It shifted downward, facing Mary Jane and plummeted towards the streets below. Goblin began to approach her now, extending a gloved hand out and he snagged her by her right arm. The glider jerked violently and pulled her upward, and now they were finally back at a normal height level. He didn't pick her back up however; he let her dangle by her arm, and laughed as she whimpered.   
  
It wasn't until they approached the water that Mary Jane realized what he was doing. He was heading towards the bridge, just like the original goblin did. The Brookline Bridge sat in its magnificent position, the dozens of cars speeding down it and onto the other side, the drivers unaware of the danger that was speeding towards them.  
  
"No not again!" Mary Jane yelled.  
  
"Oh please don't degrade me! I am far more superior to that of Greenies psyche. I have no intentions of copying him, just distracting your friend." Hobgoblin snarled.  
  
He let his glider slow down into a hover, and glanced toward M.J. who was watching the traffic on the bridge.  
  
"Hey, I need you to hang out for a minute." Goblin cackled, tossing her onto the side of the bridge.  
  
Mary Jane screamed, Her arms flailing wildly and catching onto a piece of metal. Her cries echoed throughout the bridge, causing several cars to stop and glance up. Hobgoblin was already on the offensive, digging into his pouch and whipping pumpkin bombs at the sides of the bridge.   
  
Each bomb was hitting their targets, taking out the vital parts of the bridge that were holding it up. The top began to creak and moan, the metal grinding and starting to fall. Hobgoblin brought the glider around to the other side, smoke trailing behind him. He began hurling pumpkin bombs at the other side of the bridge, causing the posts to explode and the metal to fall.  
  
From behind it all, the amazing Spider-man swung in, landing a swift kick to the goblin's back. The Hobgoblin fell forward, flying off the glider and onto the top of the bridge. The sides began to lean forward, falling from their rightful positions and sailing down towards the cars, full of people. Spider-man looped around, webbing the destroyed pillars together, trying to hold their shape just for a few more minutes.  
  
"Gotta move." Spidey said to himself.  
  
The webbed wonder released a web line, his body flipping like a gymnast and landing on another section. He webbed three more pillars, with thick sheets of webbing, praying that they held long enough.  
  
Mary Jane was yelping, tears fleeing her eyes and soaking her face. She screamed into the night, trying to hold on for a just a few moments. From above her a gloved hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up, but to her misfortune, it was the Hobgoblin.  
  
"No! Not you!" she cried.  
  
"Quiet my dear, this will all be over soon enough."  
  
Spider-man turned, glaring at the sight. His one true love in the hands of that sadistic monster. He let his legs get into their crouching position and was about to make a daring jump, when the glider slammed into him from behind.   
  
The thick metallic wings knocked him upward, so that he tumbled over it and landed ontop of the bridge. The glider continued on its path, and picked up the goblin. Mary jane cried again, causing Spider-man's adrenaline to flow, he quickly scrambled up the side of the bridge and hurried to her.  
  
He was too late however, Hobgoblin already had her in his arms again. The abomination let out another howl of delight.  
  
"If you want to save her life Spider-man," Hobgoblin began "Then meet me at the end of the manhattan bridge, at the docks. We're going to have a real fun time."  
  
Within an instant the glider sped away, faster than spider-man could catch up. It disappeared into the night. Spidey was on his feet, running towards the end of the bridge and leaping off, following in the hobgoblin's direction. The web line caught the top of a crane and propelled him across the sky, so that he was facing the Manhattan Bridge.  
  
Continuously he let himself swing through the air, nearing the end of that bridge and praying he wasnt too late, for Mary Jane's life was in his very hands. The docks were extremely dark tonight, an eerie feel drifting through the air. Spider-man landed softly on the brick pavement and began to walk slowly, his large white eyes studying every inch of the parameter. Above him several cement colomns held up an archway, which seemed unpleasantly welcome to him. He let out a short breath letting himself absorb the darkness for a few minutes.  
  
His break was broken by the loud laughter ringing through the night air, accompanied by the screams of a young girl. He raced around the archway, running toward the water and gasping in horror. The hobgoblin was drifting away on a boat, Mary Jane by his side. The young red head was letting out shrills of horror, and the goblin found this enjoyable. This was it, this was his last chance to get rid of this goblin, forever.  
  
The Hobgoblin has made it clear he intends to fight till the bitter end. With mary jane on a boat and an ocean keeping Spider-man from her, this battle looks to be one of colossal porportions. This is Spider-man's last chance to defeat the goblin, and ensure the city's safety for another day. Stick around for the next chapter, which will be the final showdown, Spidey VS. Hobgoblin, All bets are off!!!!! Thanks, please review - Peachman 


	15. Finalities

Hello. Welcome to my first Spider-man story. As much as I'd like to, I do not own any of the characters they all belong to marvel. In case you're wondering, I'm following the movie story line, so this story is going to take place between movies 1 and 2. Please be patient with my story, all will become revealed soon enough. Thanks a lot,  
  
-Peachman   
  
Spider-man Issue #15 –Finalities  
  
Hope seemed to flee just about as fast as the Hobgoblin's boat. Waves of water kicked back throughout the harbor creating ripples that extended back toward the land. The lights of New york city reflected beautifully on the water, but this wasnt the time to be admiring beauty. For Mary Jane Watson, this was a time to panic.  
  
A masked monster had kidnapped her, flown her through the sky and dropped her ontop of a bridge. He tossed some sort of bombs at the bridge, nearly killing her and then kidnapped her once again on a boat. The last thing she had seen was Spider-Man landing as they sped off into the night. Since then, she had been screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shut your TRAP!" The goblin boomed, shoving her feircely onto the floor of the boat.  
  
He walked around her, grabbing her wrists and dragged her toward the front of the boat. She began to kick and screech, but he silenced her with a slap to the head. She jerked away, letting out a small gasp and felt her hands being chained together.  
  
"That should hold you. Now, it's only a matter of time before the spider comes." Hobgoblin snarled.  
  
Mary Jane's arm's were tied to the right side of what appeared to be a large boat. A long metallic railing travelled front to back, and her hands were firmly strapped to it. She tugged hopelessly, trying to free herself but at the same time trying to distract the hobgoblin from his work. This time however, he ignored her.  
  
The boat sailed quickly through the water, heading for the brookline bridge and the other side of the Harbor. The hobgoblin was doing something to the controls, and at the same time examining the outer walls of the boat, making sure Spider-Man hadn't arrived yet.  
  
The Bridge was slowly approaching the shadow of the enormous structure engulfed the boat, along with Mary Jane and the Hobgoblin. M.J.'s head rose, her eyes scanning desperately for hope, the whites of her eyes glowing. Goblin also looked up, the deep red of his mask's eyes beaming.   
  
The shadow passed and still no sign of the web slinger. The monsterous villain turned toward mary jane, hopping down from the control panel. He landed in front of M.J. a wicked smile spreading across his face. The girl began to writhe and stirr in her position, the Hobgoblin nearing closer.  
  
"No hero to save you. I guess he got cold feet. Maybe a little blood in the water will convince him to come." He said.  
  
"Stay back! Please!" Mary Jane squealed.  
  
Hobgoblin's hand reached out, just inches from her head, his fingers just barely touching a few locks on her head. A thin web line sprung forward, catching the Hobgoblin's hand and pulling it away.  
  
"Leave her alone Gobby." Spider-Man said, sitting atop of the control panel.   
  
Spider-Man was crouched, his hands pressed lightly to the top of the control panel and his legs seemingly sprouting from behind his arms. The white eyes on his mask reflected the small speckles of light from the city, and he glanced toward Mary Jane, the city lights fading.  
  
He said nothing, not a word to her but words were not needed. For a moment it seemed as if their emotions were on the same level and they were finally alright. Spider-Man's head traveled back towards the hobgoblin, and under his mask he could feel his teeth starting to bare with anger.   
  
"Im so glad you could make it Spider-Man." Hobgoblin snarled.  
  
From his side pouch, the hobgoblin revealed a pumpkin bomb, and whipped it towards the wall crawler. The bomb sailed through the air, the little lights on its side blinking frequently. Spider-Man's eyes widened and he automatically pressed his middle and ring finger down on his palm, webbing up the small pumpkin. Twirling the webline around, he launched it high into the sky, so that it was clear of any people.  
  
"Are you insane Kingsley?! If you keep throwing around those stupid bombs, your going to kill us!!" Spider-Man bellowed.  
  
"Dont particularily care." Hobgoblin said, hopping up next to the control panel.  
  
And so the vicious dance began. Hobgoblin started first, launching into a frenzy of punches which were dodged by the wall crawler. Spider-Man was airborne, flipping majestically and landing behind goblin. He released two thin weblines, which attached themselves at kingsley's feet.  
  
The hooded monster turned, his red eyes glaring at Spider-Man, "What the hell?"  
  
He was then yanked off of his feet, slamming his face on the control console of the giant boat. Spider-Man was on the offensive, slamming a fist into Hobgoblin's face, and following it with two more. The goblin coughed several times before he was picked up, Spider-Man launching him over the console and toward the bow of the boat.  
  
Spider-man turned, hurrying over to Mary Jane's side. He glanced at the shackles holding her hands together and then down at her face again.  
  
"Thank you for coming, thank you so much." She gasped.  
  
"Just hang tight for a minute, I'll get you out of here." He replied.  
  
His hands traveled up her wrists to the chains that bound her hands to the railing of the massive boat. His fingers hooked around the chain and began to pull in opposite directions. Mary Jane's eyes studied the webbed wonder, hoping that he wouldnt pull it apart and an excess chain wouldnt smack her in the face.  
  
Spider-Man's arm began to shake, the chain loosening with each passing second. His breath tensed, the chain beginning to dig deep into his fingers and leave their indentations. This caused a burning sensation in his knuckles, and finally the snapping of the chain, which released the young girl.  
  
"There you go." Spider-man said, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Enjoy your rest now spider." A voice said from above them.  
  
From the top of the boat the Hobgoblin dropped down, landing a solid kick to the web slinger's face. The wind whipped wildly, tossing the goblin's orange cloak around and temporarily blocking M.J.'s sight. In the meantime the Hobgoblin had already taken the offensive back, continuously pounding Spider-man with balled fists. The young web slinger tried to roll out of the way, but he was seemingly lost in a wave of brutality.  
  
Several kicks were landed, blood began to pour from Spidey's nose. The thick liquid doused the inside of his mask, and made it almost impossible for him to breathe. Hobgoblin wasnt letting up either, His kicks were becoming more direct and forceful targeting each and everyone of the wall crawlers vital spots.  
  
"I'm disappointed with this game Spider-Man. I really thought you... would be more of a challenge this time around." Hobgoblin cackled, his gloves sparking.  
  
The boat seemed to speed on through the darkness, the citizens of New York without a clue to what was going on in the harbor. The sky lit up for a minute, and the sound of someone screaming in pain rung through the air.  
  
Spider-man fell to the floor of the boat, groaning and twitching, small strands of smoke drifting from his body. A shadow passed over him, the maniacal goblin headed back towards the control panel, his cloak following close behind.  
  
"..ughh..." Spider-man moaned.  
  
"Shh...it's okay, it'll be okay. Just relax, you'll come back from it!" Mary Jane said.  
  
"Even if he does," Hobgoblin began. "It wont help once i finish this."  
  
The Hobgoblin moved a gloved hand over the speed controls, switching the engine into high gear. The motor began to run faster than before, and the boat quickened its pace sailing towards the other side of the harbor, near more docks and a warehouse.   
  
Using the strengths of his palm, he twisted his hand and snapped the speed control right off of the console. Several sparks were released with it, and lost as the control found its new home in the water. The Hobgoblin let out a loud crackle of laughter, quite proud of his accomplishment, but it didnt stop there.  
  
"You ought to be very happy with yourself webs. Your the one who brought this on yourself." Hobgoblin sneered.  
  
"What...are you talking...about?" Spider-man said, still reeling from electricity.  
  
"Yeah the only thing he's ever done is help people!" Mary Jane screamed.  
  
"Wrong again Missy. A certain death was this wall crawler's fault, and I'm here because someone wants you to PAY!" Hobgoblin added.  
  
The goblin hopped off of the console's surrounding area and onto the deck of the boat, where he began strolling toward the bow of the boat to see how long it was going to be. Spider-Man began to move, sitting up quickly and grabbing M.J.  
  
"C'mon, im going to get you a life raft and your getting out of here. I wont forgive myself if something happens to you." He said assertively.  
  
"I cant leave you...I wont let you fight this lunatic!" She shrieked.  
  
Spider-man wasnt hearing her, he was opening small cabinets, looking desperately for anything that could help. He opened a small compartment under a few seats, and his stomach dropped when he discovered something. The compartment was full of pumpkin bombs, which were sitting snugly, their faces grinning sadistically.  
  
"You really need to get off of this boat." Spider-man said harshly.  
  
"What was he talking about someones death for? What could you have to do with that? I dont think you could kill anyone.." Mary jane rambled.  
  
"Thats not important! Aren't you listening?!" The webbed wonder screamed.  
  
"No but i was."  
  
A fist landed heavily on the back of Spider-man's neck, causing him to stumble into the side of the boat. Finger's found their mark, right where the fist had hit and dug deep. Goblin wrenched Spider-man from his slouch and threw him backward, causing the web slinger to slam his back on a large metallic box.  
  
Hobgoblin marched toward him, his fingers forming a fist and a scowl deepening under the mask. Spider-man looked up at him, the left eye of his mask cracked, and a large portion of his costume on his upper body was ripped. He couldnt find the strength to sit back up, to land or take another punch from Kingsley.  
  
"C'mon! On your feet, we either finish this now, or we wait till this boat hits the docks and were all dead." Hobgoblin screamed.  
  
This was it, he had heard enough of the goblin's ranting and raving, enough of the beatings and constant fighting. He leaped to his feet, his spider reflexes kicking into high gear. In a flash kingsley didnt know what hit him. Spider-man had landed several punches and then backflipped, his feet slamming into the hobgoblin's jaw.   
  
Time seemed to stand still, Mary Jane cheered on the wall crawler as he continued to land kicks and punches with gymnast-esque agility. Kinglsey was reeling, blood drenching his mask and running down his neck all the way to his boots. Occasionally Hobgoblin would throw a punch of his own, but it was dodged by spider-sense.  
  
"Just, ...stop.. hitting... me!" Hobgoblin bellowed, his fists lighting with electricity.  
  
Spider-Man hopped back, toward the edge of the boat, as the hobgoblin ran in a raging fit.   
  
"ThisisitThisisitThisisit!!" Spidey said to himself.  
  
With that, the goblin's feet became stones, slamming on the deck of the boat like a giant chasing thieves. Waves sloshed against the side of the boat, drops of water grazing the back of mary jane as her heart beat thunderously loud. Never before had spider-sense played such a big role as it did at this moment, for he only had one moment to get this right.  
  
Every muscle in the webbed wonder's body worked together to move his body back towards the rail, his foot catching the very top of the thick material. The palms of his feet gripped only for a second to establish balance, and once again he was in the air. The Hobgoblin, as expected, ran right past him, stopping just short of the railing. One last good kick against the goblin's head sent him over the edge, and flailing towards the ocean below.  
  
Spider-man landed and ran to the edge quickly, creating two web lines that caught the goblin by his feet, his upper body landing in the cold ocean. A small erruption rose from the sea, sending kinglsey's body flying upward and out of the ocean. The web slinger caught kingsley by the back of his goblin hood, and pulled him back aboard the boat.  
  
"Oh My God!" M.J. cried rushing toward the two costumed warriors. "Will he be alright?!"  
  
"He should be fine. He's out cold though, so that leaves me to my work." Spider-Man replied.  
  
"How are you going to stop us?" She cried.  
  
"I...." He trailed off.  
  
With no controls to stop this one way trip, how did he intend to stop the boat. Spidey knew physics like the back of his hand, but not a thing about motors. But wait. A long time ago, around seven or eight years ago he remembered something uncle ben said.  
  
Flash Back   
  
"-it in the opening and close the latch. See pete, gasoline and energy are powerful things, with them we can do just about anything. But we need to be careful, because if delt with unresponsibly, the consequences could be lethal."  
  
A young peter looks over at uncle ben, his eyes wide and he blinks several times.  
  
"What about if theres no gasoline uncle ben?" He asked.  
  
"Then the car doesnt move. One important thing Pete, never get near gasoline with an open flame."  
  
The voice fades out and brings us back to the present.  
  
Flash Back End  
  
"Maybe...If I destroy the engine, The boat will stop moving." Spiderman said aloud.  
  
"Wont there be an explosion?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
"I need to get you off here," Spiderman repeated.  
  
There was no land in sight, just the docks. The city seemed out of reach, and there was no where for them to safely escape. There was only one option left: Take out the engine.  
  
"Listen, I want you to head towards the front of the boat, but do not get too close to the edge. Just watch and make sure we arent gaining to fast. Try and see if you can find an anchor, or anything to slow us down. And god forbid if he gets up, yell to me and i'll take him out." He said.  
  
In a flash spiderman had entered the small cabin of the boat, frantically searching for the engine. He could hear the loud hum but didnt know where it was coming from. He found himself closing his eyes, asking his uncle ben desperately for help. Suddenly his spider-sense kicked in, and he felt it nudging him toward one direction. His fist punched at the floor, finding exactly what he wanted. With the engine finally revealed, he used his strength to tear open the rest of the floor.  
  
The engine's turbines spun around at top speed a small line of smoke beginning to rise. Spiderman stared at the pile of metal for several moments before finally making a move.  
  
"Alright what to do what to do.." He mumbled.  
  
First thing, he pressed down on his palm, with his middle and ring fingers emitting webbing at the different parts. His webbing stuck thickly to the sides and attempted to slow the spinning metal down, but it churned right through and continued to operate.Desperation began to crawl up the young hero's back, and he found himself in a panic.  
  
"OK OK! Maybe this will stop it, or this!" Spiderman screamed, dumping cases full of nuts and bolts into the engine, which it churned up and shot back at him.  
  
He began heaving anything he could find at the turbine, but nothing was slowing it down. Sweat devoured the inside of his mask, making it hard to breathe and see. Lifting his mask up to nose level, he took in a deep breath of air and then tried to calm himself. Something was going to stop this, if not another piece of machinery, then his bare hands.  
  
Spidey's eyes travelled across the desk to find a large shiny wrench, lieing across several pieces of metal. He quickly snatched it up, rushing back toward the engine. he let out another deep breath as his eyes studied the turbine, examining the vital points and what was dependent on the turbine. He found his mark in between a small metallic bridge connecting two larger chambers together, the turbine spun merrily next to this bridge.  
  
"Now for the hard part." He groaned.  
  
He raised the wrench high above his head, the glass eyes of his mask catching reflections from around the room. As he wanted, his spider sense began to slow down the turbine, to the point where it looked like a snail crossing a highway. He brought the wrench down inbetween the bridge and the turbine, stopping the engine from function. Several sparks flew from the turbine, and the loud rumbling noise was replaced by a piercing screech.  
  
"That..ought to do it." Spiderman grunted, hopping to his feet and heading back to the deck.  
  
The cool night air welcomed his face, wiping away the beads of sweat that trailed down his face. His head turned, looking around for mary jane, and found her still sitting at the bow of the boat. He walked slowly up to her, leaving his mask where it was. She turned, hearing the small sounds of his feet and smiled wearily.  
  
"Hey." She said "Hows the engine."  
  
"Not moving, much like our masked friend i presume?" Spiderman replied.  
  
"Yep, he's still out cold." M.J. answered.  
  
"Good. Now I've just got to pray that the boat slows down before we ram the docks."  
  
But the docks were fast approaching, several fisherman had abandoned their boats and ran up the pathway back to the streets, leaving the doomed boat to fend for itself. Proof was in a smaller boat, which the boat they were on plowed through, reducing it to splinters in the water. One thing that the webslinger noticed was it left a giant slash in the left side of the boat they were on, possibly buying him a few more moments.  
  
"Look, i need to find a way to divert this boat. But there's nothing around for me to do it. I need you to go and look for anything that could make more holes on the outside of this thing." He said to her.  
  
"I've got something."  
  
From behind him, a burning sensation filled his right shoulder, blood flying through the air. Spiderman slowly turned his head to see the hobgoblin, a knife in his hand, buried deep into spiderman's shoulder. Why hadnt his spider sense gone off? WHY?  
  
"I'm going to make you suffer!" Goblin seethed.  
  
"You...Son of a-" A fist collided with spidey's head, knocking him backwards.  
  
Hobgoblin stood over him, landing several more punches to the wall crawlers cranium. The pain from the knife wound was unbearable, it literally felt like a bear had just taken a gigantic bite into his arm. Goblin didnt seem to care much either, as he relentlessly beat into spiderman, letting him taste every bit of fury in kingsley's body.  
  
"How did that feel? HUH? Tell ME!" Hobgoblin screamed, landing a well placed kick into the web slinger's jaw.  
  
"Leave him alone you idiot! Get off of HIM!" Mary Jane screamed.  
  
"Shutup!" Kingsley screamed.  
  
"I've..**HAD ENOUGH**!" Spiderman yelled, screaming animalistically.  
  
He had ripped the knife cleanly from his arm, throwing it back towards the water, and lept at hobgoblin, letting him have it. Every punch seemed to be stronger than the last, a tooth flew through the air, droplets of blood spraying on the webbed warriors face. He finished it with a powerful over headed smash into the goblin's posterior, before stopping.  
  
Spiderman finally stood, glaring down at the goblin with anger filled breaths. Hobgoblin did not move. He twitched once and let out a loud groan of defeat.   
  
"You..." Mary Jane said breathlessly.  
  
"I've got a boat to save." He said, storming past her.  
  
Shore was close, about another 30 feet and the boat would be sailing on concrete. Spiderman had positioned himself on the very top of the boat, two weblines wrapped around either side of two handles of the mast. He began to walk backwards, holding tightly onto the web lines. When he was near the deck of the boat, he released his grip on the web, and launched himself high through the air, and towards the docks.  
  
M.J. screamed after him, but her words were lost in the wind, as he landed on the southern part of the dock, rolling onto his side on contact. Now was the tricky part. There were only two main lights on these docks, providing the only light to see what he was doing. Which he really didnt know anyway, the plan wasnt exactly a plan. All that he knew was that he couldnt let that boat crash, and he'd do anything to stop it.  
  
"Ok ok ok..." Spiderman mumbled as the boat came into sight.  
  
He released two web lines, catching the left side of the boat. he followed with two more, catching the same side, just a little lower. A plan had finally formulated in his head. If he could use the strength he had to pull this boat so that the left side turned away from shore, water would pour in the left side, where the slash was and slow it down even further. It wasnt moving fast now anyhow, just fast enough to plow into the docks which he had to prevent.   
  
With another set of weblines, he gripped all three in his hands and began to run down the pathway, leaping onto the outer wall, his feet clutching the cement firmly. Now with his feet in place, Spiderman began to pull the lines in, the boat slowly turning away from the docks, and mary jane screaming in delight. He had done it, he adverted the boat. It had been...A lucky shot.  
  
His muscles were working to capacity, heaving and pulling the weblines with all of his might, turning the boat slowly away from the docks and it looked to make it. The boat made it around the corner, only the edge of the left side nicking the dock and tearing open another hole. Apparently it triggered some other hidden pumpkins, because the left side exploded.  
  
Spiderman was already in the air and snagged mary jane just as a second explosion occured whiping out the entire left side of the boat. A crowd had formed, many citizens of new york watching the boat errupt in flames and several more explosions following.   
  
The webbed wonder stood with his arm around Mary jane, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. the two watched the fire dance and eliminate what was left of the boat and neither of them stirred. Several fire engines sounded in the distance, which allowed the man known as peter parker to acknowledge that this nightmare was over. The goblin legacy was closed.  
  
He let out another sharp breath as M.J.'s fingernail skidded across a wound on his chest, she glanced up into the eyes of his mask and smiled. He returned the expression, although she couldnt see it, he was very grateful for having her in his life. The two returned their gaze to the fire, the smoke had carried off into the distance. In the back of his head he could hear uncle ben repeating over and over.  
  
"This is only the beginning. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."  
  
The End.  
  
Thank you to every one of you that read my story, thanks for each and every one of your reviews. I appreciate all of the support and positive feedback I've gotten from this story. I must say i am quite proud, since this is my first spiderman story and probably the start of more to come.I enjoyed writing this so much, and it makes it all worth it to know that people are enjoying it. Thank you all again, and please keep watch, im almost positive you'll see another story. Thanks.   
  
-Peachman 


End file.
